Poszukiwanie Feniksa
by Kill336
Summary: Voldemort wygrywa wojnę, mijają lata a Harry Potter znika. Ludzie pragnący wolności rozpoczynają poszukiwania./Zawieszone/
1. Chapter 1

Kiedyś chciałem napisać coś lekkiego, na poprawę mojego humoru... Nie udało się i wyszły cztery rozdziały ,,tego". Zawiesiłem opowiadanie, ale teraz postanowiłem je kontynuować. Jeśli nie lubicie opisów zdarzeń, przewińcie do oficjalnego napisu ,,Rozdział 1", ale nie polecam.  
(jeszcze raz)  
 **Zapraszam!**

* * *

 **Prolog**

W 1996 roku świat czarodziejski pogrążył się w najkrwawszej wojnie domowej, jaka kiedykolwiek zaistniała. Lord Voldemort największy czarnoksiężnik w historii podporządkował sobie czarodziejskie społeczeństwo po miażdżącym zwycięstwie w bitwie o Hogwart, w której jego siły śmierciożerców wygrały nad siłami uczniów szkoły i Zakonem Feniksa. Po przegranej bitwie czarodziejski świat zamilkł w żałobie. Zginęło wielu i wielu jeszcze miało zginąć, a ich największa nadzieja, którą był Złoty Chłopiec, zniknęła. Harry Potter po bitwie o Hogwart usunął się w cień zacierając za sobą ślady tak by nikt, nigdy nie mógł go odnaleźć a jego szkoła i świat przechodziły brutalne reformy dyktatorskich rządów Lorda Voldemorta.

Po przeszło dziesięciu latach po bitwie o Hogwart w 2007 roku społeczeństwo było całkowicie podporządkowane nowym rządom, a prawie każdy opór duszony w zarodku. Nastały mroczne czasy dla czarodziejów, a Lord Voldemort zbierał siły na kolejną wielką wojnę z jego największym wrogiem. Z mugolami.

Jednak nie każdy opór był niszczony, a te, które jakimś cudem się uratowały od publicznych egzekucji zeszły do podziemia, by tam działać z ukrycia i w jakikolwiek sposób przeciwstawiać się brutalnej sile. Nastał czas organizacji ,,Feniks". Jej odłam ,,Płomień Feniksa" żył nadzieją, że pewnego dnia WYBRANIEC powróci, ale mijały kolejne lata i tracili nadzieję. Próby odnalezienia Harry'ego Pottera kończyły się katastrofalnie uszczuplając ich szeregi, aż w końcu całkowicie z tego zrezygnowano i skupiono się na wojnie i odzyskaniu upragnionej wolności.

W roku 2011 śmierciożercy, którzy teraz oficjalnie zmienili nazwę nazywając się ,,Specjalnymi Służbami Bezpieczeństwa Magii" wypowiedzieli wojnę organizacji Feniks. Po dwóch latach walki organizacja była już tylko swoim dawnym cieniem, a Grupa Uderzeniowa nieustannie rosła w siłę. Jednak Feniks odrodził się z popiołów. Teraz było pewne, że jedynym sposobem na zakończenie tej wojny jest śmierć przywódcy. Śmierć Lorda Voldemorta.

Jednak istniała tylko jedna osoba, która była w stanie tego dokonać. Osoba, która wielokrotnie z nim walczyła i przeżyła. Osoba, o której krążyły legendy i opowieści. Osoba, o której pisano pieśni i śpiewano je idąc w bój. Harry Potter. Członkowie Płomienia wznowili poszukiwania, korzystając ze wszystkich dostępnych im środków, ale na próżno. Jednak ich losy przecięły się z losami młodego chłopaka, który demonstrował swą potęgę w każdy możliwy sposób. W 2013 roku, gdy skończył szkołę, zwerbowali go do Płomienia i wyznaczyli mu jeden cel. Wierzyli, że ON może tego dokonać. Że jego wielka moc i inteligencja godna samego Albusa Dumbeldore'a pomoże mu odnaleźć Harry'ego Potter'a.

* * *

 **Rozdział 1**

Anglia 29 XI 2015 roku.  
Hotel ,,Nocny Trakt"

Był wczesny ranek. Słońce dopiero wstawało nad miastem Nottingham i powoli budziło mieszkańców. Młody chłopak o jasnych włosach i bladoniebieskich oczach wstał z łóżka czując ciepłe promienie na swojej twarzy. Założył na siebie szlafrok i zamknął się w łazience. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze i skrzywił się odwracając wzrok. Wziął szybki prysznic i wyszedł.  
Ubrał się w sypialni i ruszył w stronę jadalni patrząc się jednocześnie na srebrny zegarek, na nadgarstku. Jednak zegarek nie pokazywał godziny.  
Nagle zatrzymał się gwałtownie w przejściu widząc dziewczynę przy zlewie ubraną w jego koszulę i krótkie spodenki.

— Jajecznicę czy jajka sadzone? - zapytała słodko i z uśmiechem, a dłonią przeczesała długie kręcone włosy.

— Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał patrząc na nią groźnie a ta speszyła się nieco. Przegryzła wargę i zrobiła smutną minę.

— Mam sobie iść?

— Tak! Wynoś się! - warknął na nią. Jej reakcja była dokładnie taka, jakiej się spodziewał. Zaskoczona i chyba wściekła ruszyła w stronę sypialni po swoje ciuchy a on zajął się niedokończonym śniadaniem. Po chwili słyszał potężne trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Spojrzał na zegarek i puknął go drewnianym kijkiem.

— Orzeł się zgłasza - powiedział i usiadł wraz ze swoim śniadaniem.

— Przyjęłam - odezwał się nagle damski głos z zegarka. - Czy Orzeł zdobył jakieś informacje, czy nadal jest bezużytecznym gburem?

— Nigdy nie byłem bezużyteczny Lisico - odparł sucho.

— Tak, tak. Tylko to ja dwa lata latam po świecie w tę i we w tę wracając z niczym.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział.

— A nasz obiekt? Wiedziała coś?

— Jestem tego pewny, ale nie wydobyłem z niej zbyt wiele informacji. Ma szczelne bariery.

— I ty bałeś się je naruszyć? Od kiedy jesteś taki delikatny?

— Nie zapominaj, kim ona jest. Wolę nie narażać się tutaj SB. Lubię to miasto.

— Dziwny sentyment.

— Tak - odparł tylko i wstał. - Możemy się spotkać? - Lisica chyba zaczęła się zastanawiać, bo chwilę nie odpowiadała.

— Jasne, ale dopiero wieczorem. Sprawdź ten twój wielki trop i później mi wszystko opowiesz.

Chłopak nie odpowiadając uderzył kijkiem w lusterko zegarka i głos kobiety znikł.

Ruszył w stronę sypialni i uklęknął przed łóżkiem wkładając pod nie ręce.

— Chodź do tatusia malutka - wyszeptał i wyciągnął czarną walizkę, którą szybko otworzył wpisując odpowiedni szyfr. Walizka nie była duża, ale jej wnętrze było powiększone do rozmiarów szafy. Chłopak wyciągnął z pudełeczka czarne rękawiczki i dziwną koszulę wyglądającą jak zlep samych nitek sklejonych mocnym klejem, by się nie rozpadły. Założył ją na pod zwyczajne ubrania i wyszedł.

Zbiegł po schodach mijając windę. Nigdy nie lubił wind, ale nie podważał ich przydatności. Zwyczajnie wolał schody.

— Witam panie Ultar - przywitała się z nim recepcjonistka, ale on nawet na nią nie spojrzał tylko wyszedł. Na zewnątrz odetchnął świeżym powietrzem i ruszył w jakiś wolny zaułek, gdzie nikt go nie podejrzy. Gdy takową znalazł słychać było tylko głośny pyknięcie. A jego już nie było.

Teraz żałował, że nie ubrał się cieplej, bo miejsce, w którym wylądował nie należało do najcieplejszych a dodatkowo padał mocny śnieg. No, ale taką ma prace. Ruszył przed siebie, w umówione miejsce ignorując łypiących na niego podejrzanych typków. Wszedł do baru ,,Kostka" i zamawiając piwo, usiadł w rogu.

Nie musiał długo czekać, bo jego towarzysz pojawił się lada chwila. Wysoki na prawie dwa metry i dobrze zbudowany czarnoskóry mężczyzna usiadł na wolne krzesło.

— Ty jesteś Mirron? - zapytał młody.

— Tak - odpowiedział mu groźnym i nieco ochrypłym głosem. - A ty pewnie jesteś Harvey, sławny Orzeł.

— Zgadłeś, chociaż nie mam pojęcia, kto ci to powiedział.

— W Feniksie ptaszki ćwierkają - rzekł tylko i z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki wyciągnął pudełko owinięte szarym papierem. - Ostatnio wszyscy go szukają. Nie tylko Feniks.

— Naprawdę? - zapytał udając zaskoczenie. Dobrze wiedział, co się dzieje. W końcu dwa lata śledzi sprawę.

— Taa. To wygląda jak jakiś wyścig. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego i ty się w to mieszasz. Osobiście uważam, że przydałbyś się w innych miejscach, jeśli mogę to tak określić.

— Jesteś strasznie ciekawski Mirron.

— Ktoś z twoimi umiejętnościami nie powinien szukać trupa.

— Trupa?

— Tak. Co sie tak gapisz? Gdyby żył, to już dawno by się pojawił albo zostałby odnaleziony.

— Gdyby rzeczywiście był martwy, to bym go nie szukał.

— Ślad urwał się w Australii, a dobrze wiesz, co ludzie z SB tam narobili. Oni się nie pieszczą, tylko niszczą wszystko i wszystkich. Nic się nie zmieniło przez te siedemnaście lat. My stawiamy opór a oni nas miażdżą, i tak się pętlimy. Dzień w dzień, miesiąc w miesiąc, rok w rok.

— Przesadzasz. Ale jeśli mam być szczery, to odnalezienie Błyskawicy nie pomoże zbyt wiele, ale mam wrodzoną ciekawość i ciekawi mnie gdzie się ukrywa, dlaczego i co robił przez te siedemnaście lat?

Dryblas nie odpowiedział, tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Dobra, wróćmy do interesów. Ile za to dasz? - zapytał pokazując mu pudełeczko zawinięte w papier.

— Dwieście - rzekł

— Trzysta.

— Stoi - rzucił prędko chłopak i zauważył dziwny grymas na twarzy starszego mężczyzny. Wyciągnął z kieszeni brzęczący woreczek i położył go na stół - Dawaj.

Mężczyzna oddał mu pudełko, ale bardzo niechętnie. Chyba miał wrażenie, że podał za niską cenę, a to cacko było warte dużo więcej. Jednak interes to interes.

Nagle w barze zrobiło sie cicho. Zbyt cicho jak na gust Harvey'a. Rozejrzał się dookoła i zaklął cicho pod nosem sięgając dyskretnie po różdżkę.

— Co się dzieje? - zapytał Mirror, a Harvey obdarzył go nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem i stuknął w zegarek dwa razy.

— Musimy sie zmywać - powiedział cicho do towarzysza. - Założyli pole antyteleportacyjne, nie wydostanę się z samego centrum.

Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się strach i szok. Natychmiast spojrzał w stronę drzwi wyszarpując różdżkę i chowając ją w rękawie.  
Widać już było ciemne postacie stojące za oknami, a Hav był gotów założyć się o własną różdżkę, że za głównymi drzwiami czeka na nich, co najmniej piątka. Zaczął myśleć jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji i chwilowo postanowił nie interweniować. Może nie on jest ich celem.  
Schował różdżkę tak, by mógł ją szybko wyciągnąć w razie potrzeby, a jego towarzysz zrobił to samo.  
Nagle drzwi z hukiem wyleciały z zawiasów rozbijając się na podłodze.

— Służby Bezpieczeństwa! - ryknął mężczyzna z długą czarną szatą i różdżką w dłoni. - Wszyscy wstawać z miejsc! TY! Wstawaj natychmiast.

Mężczyzna, do którego mówił nie był do końca trzeźwy.

— Hik mi ne bedzie rozkozywał! - burknął sepleniąc i przymykając zmęczone oczy.

Facet wyglądający na szefa zaśmiał się szyderczo i natychmiast chwycił jego twarz.

— Nikt? - zapytał z sadystycznym uśmiechem. Wiedział, że wszyscy obserwują tą scenę i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej - To ja ci pokarzę. Śmieciu! - i głowa pijanego rąbnęła w blat stołu tak mocno, że gdy usłyszeli trzask to nikt nie wiedział, czy to stół, czy może twarz pijaka poszła w drzazgi. Mężczyzna jednak nie zaprzestał na jednym razie.

— Ty… pieprzony… zdrajco… zasługujesz… tylko… na TO! Przestań… kurwa… oddychać! - mówił i po każdym słowie uderzał jego twarzą o stół, aż ta stała się papką krwi i kości. Gdy go puścił, pijak nie był wstanie wypowiedzieć nawet jednej sylaby, tylko charczał i pluł krwią, powodując u niektórych odruchy wymiotne.

— Zygi? - szef spojrzał na jednego z przybocznych a ten wyciągnął różdżkę i nie mówiąc ani słowa wystrzelił zielony promień w na wpół martwego. Gdy trafiło go mordercze zaklęcie, naprawdę był już martwy.

— Dobra! Terasz wszyscy skupić się, bo będę mówił to tylko raz! - wywrzeszczał szef. - Każdy popapraniec, który widział tego człowieka - tutaj machnął różdżką wyczarowując wielki plakat - ma pieprzony obowiązek powiedzieć mi o tym! A ten, kto go nie widział, ma go kurwa znaleźć! I TO W TRYBIE NATYCHMIASTOWYM!

Wszyscy w barze wyglądali na przerażonych, nawet Mirror. Wybałuszył oczy na plakat i musiał je przetrzeć, bo chyba nie dowierzał. Hav prychnął i odwrócił wzrok, nie patrząc na znajomą twarz.

— Ale to Potter! - wrzasnął ktoś z tłumu. - On od dawna nie żyje!

— To nie Potter, idioto! - warknął na niego kumpel. - Nie widzisz, że ten to zupełnie, kto inny? Potter miał błyskawicę na ryju, a ten niema! No i chyba nie był blondynem, nie?

— A no, rzeczywiście - zauważył w końcu i przez chwilę wszyscy zaczęli szeptać między sobą. Hav rozglądał się dyskretnie z niepokojem. Musi stąd zniknąć i to możliwie jak najszybciej.

— CISZA! - wrzasnął członek SB. - Szefie, czy to na pewno...

— Tak! Moje informacje nie są błędne. Od trzech lat moje źródło nie pomy… - przerwał nagle widząc osobę stojącą pod ścianą. Jego oczy rozwarły się natychmiast a ręka poszybowała po różdżkę, ale jego przeciwnik był szybszy. Czerwony promień przypominający lecącą podpalona strzałę ugodził go w pierś i zwalił z nóg. W barze w jednej chwili zaczęła się krwawa jatka.

Hav rzucił się pod stół unikając salwy zaklęć wysłanej w jego stronę . Szybkim zaklęciem wzmocnił stół, by nie rozpadł się w proch i rozejrzał się za Mirron'em. Musi stąd zwiewać, ale jeśli SB go złapią, to wszystko jasny szlag trafi.

— _Servo_! - wrzasnął celując we wrogów, a oni odskoczyli na wszystkie strony, jednak na próżno. Siła zaklęcia odrzuciła całą trójkę w różne strony, a Hav ruszył biegiem w stronę towarzysza.

— _Avada Kedavra_! - usłyszał tuż po swojej prawej i machnął różdżką. Obok niego pojawił się ceglany mur, który zniszczyło zaklęcie. Gdy tylko ujrzał mężczyznę za oknem, uraczył go tym samym zaklęciem, co on próbował jego.

Widząc, jak jego ofiara trafiona pada na glebę pobiegł dalej chyląc głowę, by nie być na widoku. Byli klienci baru walczyli ze służbami bezpieczeństwa a Hav odliczał w głowie czas. Musi się spieszyć, lada moment mogą przybyć służby specjalne a wtedy wszystko skończone. Wtedy wszystko na nic. Nie mogą go zobaczyć.

— Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał Mirron'a chowając się razem z nim za ścianą.

— Nie, nic. Będzie ciężko, którędy zwiewamy?

— Tędy - powiedział pokazując na pustą ścianę, na której pojawił się kontur drzwi. Korzystając z zamieszania pchnął je a ich oczom ukazała się ulica. - Szybko!

Jakieś zaklęcie minęło go o cal. Odwrócił się i wysłał swoje. Słychać było ciche trzaski świadczące o tym, że służby specjalne przybyły, a za chwilę czarne obłoki latające po niebie. Oboje biegli już na złamanie karku, raz po raz skręcając w inne uliczki, aż w końcu uznali, że nikt ich nie ściga.

Zatrzymali się.

— Cholera! - warknął nagle zadyszany Mirron. - Mogłeś powiedzieć, że jesteś ścigany! Wybrałbym inne miejsce.

— Najciemniej pod latarnią - szepnął opierając się o ścianę i ścierając mokre krople po śniegu ze swojej twarzy.

— Widocznie nie.

Hav potwierdził jego słowa, ale nie powiedział tego głośno. Wiedział, kto go wydał, ale tym zajmie się później, bo teraz nie ma na to czasu. Teraz musi ukryć kamień.

Otworzył pudełeczko otrzymane od Mirron'a i przyjrzał się czerwonemu kamykowi odbijającego promienie słońca na ściany budynku. Teraz nareszcie wszystko ruszy do przodu.

— Musimy zniknąć - odezwał się dryblas. - Dasz radę przebić się przez bariery?

— Tak. - Bez słowa tłumaczenia chwycił go za ramię i skupił się. Powietrze wokół nich zafalowało od mocy, a padający śnieg zmieniał się w spadające krople wody. Po chwili w uliczce słychać było tylko głośny nienaturalny trzask.

Hav deportował się w najgorszym możliwym momencie. Wiedział, że to ryzykowne, ale nie miał wyboru. Gdy zaczął poczuł mocne szarpnięcie za jego stopę, jakby ktoś go ciągnął w inne miejsce niż te, do którego chciał trafić. Jego ciało zostało spętane i nie mógł nic zrobić. Wszystko nie trwało nawet sekundy, a gdy wylądował uderzył głową o podłogę. W oczach mu pociemniało a sercu poczuł niepokój. Spojrzał przed siebie i rozejrzał się.

Widział wielkie pomieszczenie, może nawet większe niż wielka sala w Hogwarcie, a ludzie na pewno nie byli uczniami. Widział zdjęcie ministra na jednej ze ścian i zaklął. Wiedział gdzie jest. Pieprzone służby specjalne.

— Witamy w ministerstwie - usłyszał cichy szept i spojrzał. Nad nim stał Mirron.

— Zabiję cię - wysyczał groźnie i to były jego ostatnie słowa nim, ktoś walnął go czymś w tył głowy i stracił przytomność.


	2. Chapter 2

_,,Magia jest w opinii niektórych ucieleśnieniem Chaosu._  
 _Jest kluczem zdolnym otworzyć zakazane drzwi. Drzwi, za którymi czai się koszmar, zgroza i niewyobrażalna okropność, za którymi czyhają wrogie, destrukcyjne siły, moce czystego zła, mogące unicestwić nie tylko tego, kto drzwi te uchyli, ale i cały świat. A ponieważ nie brakuje takich, którzy przy owych drzwiach manipulują, kiedyś ktoś popełni błąd, a wówczas zagłada świata będzie przesądzona i nieuchronna. Magia jest zatem zemstą i orężem Chaosu. To, że po Koniunkcji Sfer ludzie nauczyli posługiwać się magią, jest przekleństwem i zgubą świata. Zgubą ludzkości. I tak jest. Ci, którzy uważają magię za Chaos, nie mylą się."_

Cytat:  
Wiedźmin Krew Elfów

* * *

Ocknął się w jakimś lochu. Otworzył powoli oczy i rozejrzał się gwałtownie poruszając głową i syknął czując ból promieniujący z tyłu głowy. Dotknął się tam opuszkami palców i poczuł, że jego włosy są zaschnięte od krwi, bo od czegóż by innego. Możliwe, że to ta dziwna, zielonkawa maź spływająca po ścianie, ale tył jego głowy nie śmierdzi aż tak źle. Gdy po kilku chwilach chodzenia po małej celi bez okien i niewielkimi, niezbyt szerokimi kratami wymacał rękoma klatkę, nogi i ręce. Wszystko mu zabrali, różdżkę, notes, zegarek i kamień od Mirron'a. Jednak za chwilę poczuł cienkie nitki na swojej skórze i odetchnął z ulgą. Chyba uznali, że to tylko jakaś tam szmata. Usiadł na pryczy i ściągnął ją, jednak szybko schował w pościel słysząc kroki.

Przed kratami celi pojawił się szef służb specjalnych, Lucjusz Malfoy, a obok niego stał sam Mirron.

— Szczerze, panie Normit — zagadał Malfoy — nigdy nie spodziewałem się widzieć pana w moich lochach. — Lucjusz uśmiechał się drwiąco mówiąc to — Ale nie za bardzo wiem jak się do pana zwracać, bo Normit, to chyba nie pańskie prawdziwe nazwisko nazwisko. Tak samo jak Larsen, Hugar czy chociażby Ultar, którym posługuje się pan w świecie mugoli.

— Widzę, że już mnie dokładnie sprawdziłeś i wybadałeś. Zastanawiam się czy sprawdziłeś też kobietę swojego synka w tym samym stopniu. — rzekł wstając i podchodząc zmniejszając dystans między nimi, aż do samych krat, na których zacisnął dłonie — Wiesz, Lucjuszu, zabijaj mnie wzrokiem póki możesz, bo nie zabawię tutaj długo.

— Pańska pewność siebie jest zadziwiająca. — rzekł spokojnie — Z tego więzienia nikt nie uciekł od jego powstania.

— Z Azkabanu podobno też nikt nie uciekł. I nikt nieproszony nigdy w życiu by się tam nie dostał, prawda? Najbezpieczniejsze i największe mroczne więzienie w całym czarodziejskim świecie, chronione przez setki dementorów. Prawdziwa twierdza. — zaśmiał się i uśmiechnął.

Malfoy nie uśmiechnął się, ani nie skomentował, ale jego wzrok mówił sam za siebie. Był wściekły i zmienił temat.

— Harvey Sorvey, lat dziewiętnaście, czystokrwisty, dwa lata w Durmstrangu, później pięć lat w Hogwarcie, przydzielony do Slytherinu. Pańska historia edukacji jest bardzo barwna, nie był pan najgrzeczniejszym uczniem.

— Ale najlepszym. A jeśli chodzi o barwy mojej edukacji, to stawiam na krwistą czerwień, chociaż byłem wężem, nie lwem. — zripostował.

— Fakt, szkoda, że ktoś taki jak pan, musi gnić w takim miejscu jak to, ale może się dogadamy.

— Odpuść sobie. Skoro znasz moją historię, to z pewnością wiesz, że nie chodzę na układy. Twoja kadra nauczycielska w Hogwarcie z pewnością to wie.

— Nasz układ pozwoliłby ci stąd wyjść w trybie natychmiastowym i wieść życie na wysokim poziomie, bez żadnych przykrości z naszej strony. Pańska rodzina będzie…

— Nie mam rodziny. — przerwał mu — Nie mam też ochoty z tobą rozmawiać. — tutaj spojrzał z drwiącym uśmieszkiem na Mirron'a — Wiesz, gdy tylko stąd wyjdę, odnajdę cię. — powiedział celując w niego oskarżycielsko palcem.

— Nie próbuj mi grozić. Nigdy stąd nie wyjdziesz i nikt nie przyjdzie Cię uratować. Zostawili Cię, tak samo jak mnie.

— Kiedy mam proces? — zmienił temat spoglądając na Malfoy'a.

— Dzisiaj wieczorem. Staniesz przed całym wizegamotem, oskarżony o zdradę stanu i udział w spisku mającym na celu obalenie rządów naszego Lorda i wiele innych rzeczy. Twoja wina jest przesądzona, a dementorzy spragnieni.

— Dusza arystokratycznego sukinsyna z pewnością bardziej by ich zadowoliła. — Malfoy z pewnością słyszał wiele takich obelg, ale mimo wszystko Hav zauważył nerwowe drgnięcie brwi — Dlaczego nie powiesicie mnie publicznie jak załóżmy na to… Longbottom'a?

— Dość! Myślę, że już wystarczy.

I oboje ruszyli w kierunku wyjścia. Młody spoglądał za nimi uśmiechając się szyderczo i krzyknął.

— A wasz Lord Voldemort wpadnie?! — oboje zatrzymali się w trybie natychmiastowym i odwrócili.

— Ktoś taki jak ty niema prawa wymawiać jego imienia, psie. — wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby Malfoy a jego wzrok stał się bardziej morderczy niż wcześniej, jakby miał nadzieję, że samo spojrzenie zabije chłopaka.

—Jestem Orłem, nie Psem. — poprawił go i wrócił w głąb celi zająć się swoją koszulą.

Wieczorem jak mówił Malfoy przyszło czterech aurorów i zaprowadzili go na piętra. Rozprawa jest już bardzo blisko i ma tylko nadzieję, że te cholerne pionki będą gadać i gadać, dając mu czas na opracowanie jakiegoś planu. Szczerze to nie myślał, że zabiorą go tak szybko, ale może to i lepiej. Po co czekać? Chciał tylko spojrzeć w oczy Draco Malfoy'a, który z pewnością tam będzie.

— Możemy iść schodami? Nie lubię wind. — powiedział im widząc otwieraną kratę, ale nie zgodzili się.

Z żalem wszedł do windy, cały czas snując w głowie plan wyjścia. Nigdy nie był na niższych piętrach, ale plan podziemnego budynku znał jak własną kieszeń. Czterech aurorów, co jakiś czas spoglądało na niego z ukosa jakby oceniali szansę na ucieczkę i czy uda mu się zdjąć antymagiczne łańcuchy na jego dłoniach. W końcu jeden z nich rzekł.

— Nigdy nie myślałem, że Cię złapiemy.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się takiego wyznania ze strony wroga.

— Tak. Nawet tutaj słyszeliśmy o twoich — zawahał się na chwilę spoglądając na swoich ziomków i kontynuował — …dokonaniach. Podobno to ty w zeszłym roku stworzyłeś plan ataku na Azkaban a wcześniej pokrzyżowałeś nasze plany w Australii i Norwegii. Sam odbiłeś trójkę naszych więźniów i wyszedłeś bez szwanku. Nikt nigdy nie dokonał tego w tak młodym wieku.

Hav uśmiechnął sie słysząc komplement, ale nie miał czasu odpowiedzieć, bo wyszli na długi korytarz prowadzący do sali sądowej. Jednak w duchu cieszył się, że jego czyny są znane na tak szeroką skalę. Cóż, jako najlepszy Ślizgon, wielu miało, co do niego wielkie oczekiwania, które masakrował w każdej możliwej sytuacji. Nienawidził, gdy jakiś nauczycieli mówił ,,Zostaniesz świetnym członkiem Specjalnych Służb Bezpieczeństwa! Ucz się, ucz, a w przyszłości będziesz kimś wielkim w naszym świecie! Pamiętaj, że wszystko da się załatwić, jak się ma znajomości." Wtedy dostawał szału. Gdy rozniosło się, że dołączył do Feniksa i jego osiągnięcia już w pierwszym roku były ogromne, jego imię rozsławione zostało na wszystkie strony Anglii, a później na połowę magicznego świata. Określili go mianem Młodego Dumbeldore'a! Ale on wiedział, że daleko mu do tego, by dosięgnąć mu chociażby do pięt. On był legendą, a Hav zwykłym, młodym wojownikiem szukającym człowieka widmo, Błyskawicy.

Minęli wejście do departamentu tajemnic, którego nie pokazywała żadna mapa i to było źródłem wielkiego zainteresowania Hav'a. Gdy był młody opowiadali mu jak to Błyskawica wdarł się tam, wykradł coś a później walczył z samym Voldemortem. On nigdy nawet nie widział tego ich Czarnego Pana. A chciałby.

Zatrzymali się dopiero przed drzwiami do sali rozpraw, gdzie czekała dwójka ze Służb Specjalnych. Hav zacisnął pięści. Nadchodzi chwila prawdy.

Gdy otworzyli przed nim drzwi a on minął próg, czas zwolnił. Rozejrzał się wiedząc, że to jego jedyna szansa by spojrzeć na to wszystko z góry, tak jak teraz. Minister, i jego pionki na swoich miejscach. Ponad sześćdziesięciu członków i każdy będzie głosował za jego skazaniem. Czterech aurorów za nim, dwóch obok, pięciu przy ministrze, i siedmiu rozstawionych po każdym kącie sali. Wielu. Wielki żyrandol tuż nad krzesłem dla skazanego, świece dające ogień, znajomy auror z blizną na czole, kolejny auror ukryty wśród członków wizegamotu, łańcuchy antymagiczne przy krześle, magiczna tarcza obronna i cztery reporterki.

Zaśmiał się pod nosem. Tak bardzo się go obawiają? Czuł się zaszczycony, bo to wszystko wyglądało jakby wprowadzali tu samego Potter'a, Dumbeldore'a czy chociażby Voldemorta i nie potrafili ocenić, jaką ma moc, więc zaostrzają środki bezpieczeństwa do maksimum.

W obstawie zszedł i został brutalnie posadzony na krześle. Syknął czując jak coś ostrego, niczym jakaś igła wbijająca mu się w plecy. Każde krzesło dla skazanych miało jakiś smaczek, on dostał igłę, która go rani i uwiera krępując ruchy.

— Havrey Sorvey! — ryknął minister, z plakietką ,,Barton Hortens" przed sobą — Jest pan oskarżony o zdradę stanu, zamordowanie z zimną krwią sześciu aurorów, uczestnictwo w buntowniczej organizacji Feniks, zmasowany atak na Azkaban i uwolnienie czternastu więźniów…! — wymieniał oskarżenia jeszcze chwilę kończąc na tym, na czym zaczął i co wymienił niejednokrotnie — I za zdradę naszego Lorda i władcy!

— Nigdy nie przysięgałem mu wierności. — zauważył robiąc głupią minę i uśmiechając się szeroko.

— Chyba nie rozumie pan swojej sytuacji, panie Sorvey. — powiedziała jakaś podsiwiała kobieta w różowym kożuchu. Jej głos działał mu na nerwy i westchnął tylko zrezygnowany wiedząc, że to jakaś skończona suka, której jeśli odpowie to i tak sprowadzi go do swojego poziomu i przegada.

— Całkowicie rozumiem moją sytuację, Dolores. — przez cały wizegamot przeszłą fala szeptów, z zapytaniem, dlaczego nazwał ją po imieniu? Jednak jeden mężczyzna o blond włosach zgrabnie zaczesanych w tył i czarnej marynarce z zielonymi detalami przyglądał mu się uważnie milcząc.

Hav uśmiechnął się widząc osobę, na którą tak długo czekał i z którą tak pragnął porozmawiać. Jego czarne oczy spotkały się z przenikliwymi, szarymi oczami Draco Malfoy'a, które promieniują wytrwałością, mocą i siłą w równym stopniu, co słabością, żalem i smutkiem.

Zerwali połączenie wzrokowe i Hav skrzywił się nieco. Musi z nim porozmawiać, nie ważne jak.

Szepty nagle ucichły.

— Czy oskarżony ma coś na swoją obronę? — zapytał minister trzymając młoteczek w gotowości, by uciszyć szepty po jego potencjalnej, prowokującej odpowiedzi. I taka też nadeszła.

— Cóż, mam różdżkę, magię, znam dziesiątki zaklęć obronnych, i posiadam sporo mugolskiej broni w tym czołg i pocisk nuklearny. — po tej wypowiedzi a raczej ostatnich słowach, które były oczywistym kłamstwem, znowu zaczęto szeptać, ale trzy potężne uderzenia młotkiem uciszyły wszystkich — Nic się nie zmienicie. — powiedział, gdy nastała cisza i przez moment delektował się swoim głosem niesionym przez echo. Ten głos musi dotrzeć do właściwych uszu — Zawsze będziecie tylko gadać i gadać, a później się kłócić. Nie możecie mnie już skazać?

Minister zadziwiony jego słowami wstał i uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie. Tak naprawdę skazanie chłopaka to tylko wypowiedzenie rozkazu, bo wszystkie dokumenty zostały już podpisane. Jednak proces musiał się odbyć, żeby pokazać światu, że nikt nie uniknie sprawiedliwej kary. Zbrodniarze tacy jak Sorvey muszą zostać skazani oficjalnie, na forum publicznym i w najgorszy możliwy sposób.

— Skoro oskarżony, niema nic na swoją obronę, ogłaszam wyrok! — zagrzmiał — POCAŁUNEK DEMENTORA!

Hav uśmiechnął się widząc jak wszyscy zaczynają klaskać, a on nie wiedział, dlaczego. Co ich tak cieszy? Czy tak bardzo kochają słuchać głosu ich głupiego ministra czy może tak bardzo cieszą się, że zobaczą tak nieczęsty teraz pocałunek śmierci? Nie ważne, ważna jest chwila, która za sekundę nastąpi.

— Wyprowadzić go do lochów, gdzie będzie przeżyje swoje ostatnie dni, do czasu wykonania wyroku! — dodał i uśmiech Hav'a prawie się poszerzył, ale teraz musiał udawać przerażonego. Luknął na młodszego Malfoy'a i wysłał mu dziwne spojrzenie, na które ten podniósł pytająco brwi. Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

Czterech dryblasów, każdy już wyluzowany, nie to, co wcześniej. Gdy prowadzili go przez ministerstwo ich dłonie ciągle drgały w kierunku wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza, gdy tylko się poruszył. Teraz stali luźno z opuszczony rękami i uśmiechali się wrogo do zdjęć, by pokazać swoją wyższość nad skazańcem. Chcą mu udowodnić, że nic nie jest w stanie im zrobić, a oni mogą wszystko.

Ściągnęli mu łańcuchy, by założyć kajdany i to największy błąd ministerstwa, bo zawsze, ale to ZAWSZE, dają skazańcowi góra trzy sekundy na obronę. Na użycie magii. Może gdyby był chłystkiem to byłoby bez znaczenia, czy ma magię, czy nie? Ale nie jest.

Gdy tylko druga kajdanka opuściła jego nadgarstek wszyscy padli na ziemię, widząc jak wszystkie książki i dokumenty wylatują w powietrze tworząc coś na wzór zasłony. Szybko ogarnęły krzesło skazańca i słychać było tylko głośny trzask czegoś ciężkiego o ziemię i krzyk. Po tym, krzesło jakby żywe, rzuciło się na jednego aurora, brutalnie wbijając w jego głowę długą igłę.

— Co się dzieje!? — wrzeszczał jakiś auror!

— Atakują nas!

— KTO?! Gdzie oni są, na krew?! — wrzeszczał Lucjusz Malfoy, ciskając zaklęciami we wszystko, co przypominało mu posturę chłopaka, nie wiedząc, że walczy z kartkami, ułożonymi właśnie w ten sposób.

Kartki ksiąg, gazet, ważnych dokumentów i nawet chusteczki, latały po sali sądowej powodując chaos wśród wszystkich. Ich skazaniec nagle zniknął w wirze i stracili go z oczu. Co gorsza kartki przybierały jego kształt dezorientując aurorów i służbę specjalną jak tylko mogły, biegając na wszystkie strony.

— BOOM! — wrzasnął czyjś głos i po chwili nastała ciemność, której towarzyszył ogromny huk.

— To żyr! — chciał ktoś krzyknąć, ale jego głos urwał się w połowie słowa, jakby się gdzieś przeniósł.

W ciemności nikt nie widział nikogo, nikt nie wiedział, co się stało, ani nikt nie wiedział, co ma teraz zrobić. Nagle ktoś padł na ziemię, ktoś wystrzelił zaklęcie, ktoś oberwał i ktoś inny wypalił swoje. Po chwili wśród nieprzeniknionej ciemności oświetlanej tylko krótkimi światłami zaklęć widać było już tylko leżące ciała, a całą sala była w ruinie. Krzyki nie ustawały, bo wszyscy walczyli. Trwało to zbyt długo.

— STOP GŁUPCY! PRZESTAĆ, DO CHOLERY! — wrzeszczał Malfoy — To tylko pieprzony żyrandol! ZAPALIĆ RÓŻDŻKI! — zaklęcia ustały a sala ponownie została oświetlona. Aurorzy spoglądali na siebie ze strachem widząc, że cały czas walczyli ze współpracownikami i członkami wizegamotu. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż spanikowali i teraz żałowali, że nie potrafili ocenić tej sytuacji. Przecież wszystko było pod kontrolą a system ochrony na najwyższym poziomie! Dlaczego więc minister leży na biurku… Martwy?!

— Drzwi nadal zamknięte! — krzyknął jeden auror — Nikt nie wszedł ani nikt nie wyszedł. — dodał sprawdzając zaklęcia.

— To ten bachor! — wrzasnął ktoś z tłumu wizegamotu, a raczej z tłumku, który przeżył, albo był przytomny — Znaleźć go! Natychmiast go znaleźć i przyprowadzić do mnie!

— NIE! — sprzeciwił się Malfoy — Nie będziemy się bawić w publiczne egzekucje! To sytuacja krytyczna! Minister nie żyje! KOD CZARNY!

Aurorzy spoglądali na siebie nie rozumiejąc, o czym on mówi. Nigdy nie słyszeli o kodzie czarnym, ale ich przeczucia podpowiadały, co się za chwilę stanie. Wszyscy członkowie służb specjalnych podwinęli rękawy ukazując wijący się znak węża wokół czaszki. Niektórzy widzieli go czasami inni widzieli pierwszy raz a niektórzy nie wierzyli, że istnieje, słysząc o nim tylko z opowieści, z których wynikało, że znaku nikt nie użył od pamiętnej bitwy, o Hogwart. Gdy tylko dotknęli znaków swoimi palcami, powietrze zawirowało, i wszystko pociemniało. Nastała absolutna cisza.

Wszystkich ogarnął strach.

* * *

Hav siedział w ukryciu spoglądając na to, jaką panikę wywołał. Wszyscy ciskali zaklęciami wszędzie. Widział jak zielony promień trafia ministra, gdy ten próbuje stukać tym swoim głupim młotkiem w stół. Widział jak dwójka aurorów walczy ze sobą myśląc, że walczą z nim. Idioci. Widział jak jakaś kobieta potknęła się o żyrandol i wyrżnęła na niego przebijając swoje ciało jego eleganckimi bursztynowymi kolcami. Rozglądał się wszędzie i widział wszystko, panowała ciemność, ale on wszystko widział siedząc na zegarze pod animagiczną postacią orła. Jego wzrok był jego największą bronią, mimo, że oczy były orle, to w ciemności funkcjonowały jak sowie. Teraz musi odnaleźć Draco. Nie było to trudne z wyjątkowym wzrokiem. Znalazł go.

Siedział schowany za ławką z różdżką w dłoni i nie atakował ani się nie bronił. Zachował zimną krew i był czujny jak nikt inny na sali. Nawet jego ojciec wrzeszczał coś wściekle. To jedyna szansa. Zleciał do niego lądując najciszej jak potrafił i zmienił się w człowieka.

— _Drętwota_! — zaklęcie minęło go o niecały cal i szybkim, zręcznym chwytem wyćwiczonym za treningach sztuk walki chwycił rękę starszego mężczyzny i wygiął ją tak by wypuścił różdżkę. Pogratulował mu czujności, ale to nie czas na gratulacje. Uderzył go mocno w brzuch czując jego opór i chęć walki, lecz nie chciał zrobić mu krzywdy, ale Draco nie koniecznie miał zamiar iść na ugodę. Rzucił się na Harvey'a i natychmiast wykorzystał przewagę wagi, przygniatając go i zaczynając dusić przedramieniem. Hav wyrwał się jakoś, czując jak krew przestaje dopływać do mózgu i mając mroczki przed oczami wykonał szerokie, desperackie kopnięcie nogą, która uderzyła o coś twardego. O metal. Usłyszał chrupnięcie kości i zaklął widząc jak jego palce tracą kolor.

 _'NIE TERAZ!_ ' — wrzasnął w myślach spanikowany i widząc okazję do ataku uderzył Malfoya w twarz powodując, że teraz to on był na nim i to on go dusił.

— Pokaż _mi_! — zażądał Sorvey — Pokaż!

— Nie! — charknął na niego i jego spojrzenie stało się teraz mordercze.

— Pokazuj! — zażądał ponownie, tym razem pewniejszym głosem.

— Pierdol się, Sorvey! Ni… — tracił już powoli głos a oczy uciekały w głąb czaszki.

— Za kilka sekund odlecisz! Pokaż mi to, nie chcę go zabić! Oni są na jego tropie! Chcę go ratować! — wywrzeszczał mu w twarz, ale jego głos został na szczęście zagłuszony przez krzyki Lucjusza o jakimś kodzie Czarnym. Było już jasno, ale oni ukryci za ławami byli całkowicie niezauważalni.

— Proszę. — dodał zrezygnowany.

Wzrok Malfoy'a zrobił się jakiś dziwny, smutny i zarazem straszny. Hav pierwszy raz spogląda w takie oczy, nie mógł przewidzieć jak ten się zachowa.

— Dobrze. — szepnął i orzeł poczuł opuszczenie barier oklumencji. Czując niebezpieczne falowanie powietrza na sali nie tracił nawet chwili. Wdarł się do umysłu wroga i zaczął przeszukiwać wspomnienia. Widział jego młodzieńcze lata Hogwartu, kłótnie z Potter'em i jego paczką. Bitwę o Hogwart, okrucieństwa, dołączenie do śmierciożerców, dołączenie do Specjalnych Służb i smutne życie wypełnione jednak niewielkim szczęściem i później ogromną stratą. Syn, Scorpius Malfoy, zamordowany w jego własnym łóżku, w mugolskim domu, a miał tylko jedenaście lat. I List zapraszający do Hogwartu obok ciała. Nienawiść do mugoli. Samobójstwo żony. Tyle emocji przez całe życie i jeszcze więcej, gdy go spotkał.

ZNALAZŁ JE! Najważniejsze wspomnienie, które jest teraz bezcenne. BŁYSKAWICA! Spotkali się! Wie gdzie jest! Musi go odnaleźć.

— Dziękuję Draco — załamany głos mężczyzny o intensywnych zielonych oczach i błyskawicą na czole. Jego twarz była poraniona i po kilkudniowym zaroście spływała krew — Jesteś moim ostatnim przyjacielem. — Błyskawica wyciągnął rękę do blondyna a w niej był czerwony kamień. Ten sam, który kupił od Mirron'a wiedząc, że to podróbka.

Teraz Hav nie wiedział, co tak naprawdę było prawdą. To nie wyglądało na spontaniczne działanie. Nie tylko on szukał Błyskawicy. Tak jak powiedział Mirron. 'Wszyscy go szukają. To wygląda jak jakiś wyścig.'

Nagle nim usłyszał odpowiedź Draco coś go wyrwało, a raczej odepchnęło. Umysł Malfoya zaczął się bronić, odepchnął go z zadziwiającą łatwością, a jego ciało wylądowało kilka metrów dalej, całkowicie bez sił.

Rozszerzył oczy i zaczął się trząść widząc osobę stojącą tuż nad nim. Mężczyzna, rzucający cień diabła, z wężową twarzą i krwawymi oczami, które odebrały niezliczoną ilość istnień. Hav zatrząsł się bardziej i wiedział jak to wygląda.

— Harvey Sorvey. — powiedział cicho i dźwięcznie a jego aksamitny głos echem odbił się po sali sądowej — Czy wiesz, kim jestem?

Wiedział. Od kiedy spojrzał w te oczy pełne nienawiści i poczuł tę potęgę większą niż cokolwiek na tym świecie, wiedział.

— Lord Voldemort. — szepnął cicho trzęsącym się głosem.

— Tak. — odparł spoglądając na różdżkę — Ale nie o to pytałem, więc powtórzę. Wiesz kim jestem?

Teraz Hav zastanowił się dwa razy zanim spróbował odpowiedzieć. Setka tytułów przeleciała mu przez umysł i pojawił się jeden tytuł, niewymyślony przez niego. Podesłany przez Lorda.

— Panem śmierci. — szepnął nie wierząc, że to powiedział i wiedząc, co to oznacza. Tytuł pana śmierci jest zarezerwowany tylko dla jednej osoby. Dlatego nigdy nie mógł ich odnaleźć! Wiedział, że nie zniknęły, są jego. Pierścień na palcu i różdżka w dłoni. Gdzie peleryna?

— Tak. Masz rację. — Lord Voldemort rozejrzał się, a Hav spróbował wstać, ale jakaś niewidzialna siła trzymała go w ryzach i miażdżyła kości, gdy tylko się poruszył. Zaklął w myślach, powstrzymując krzyk i cofnął swoją myśl, gdy tylko wszedł do tej sali. Nie może się porównywać do tego… Potwora. Ale nie jest głupi — Wiesz, co zaraz nastąpi? — zapytał jeszcze Lord.

— Tak. Zabijesz mnie. — odpowiedział nadzwyczaj spokojnie.

— Tak. — i teraz poczuł mocne uderzenie o jego umysł, jakby fala tsunami uderzająca o mór Chiński. Czuł jak jego bariery oklumencji się kruszą, ale zniszczone odnawiają się raz po raz. Lord nie zobaczy jego wspomnień. To nie jest możliwe dla nikogo, nawet dla największego czarnoksiężnika na świecie. Nikt nie zobaczy jego wspomnień.

— Kim ty jesteś? — zapytał Lord i natychmiast uklęknął przed nim. Wyciągnął dłoń i chwycił jego podbródek, przyglądając się uważniej rysą jego twarzy — Nie wierzę w to. — szepnął prawie niesłyszalnie jakby do samego siebie, mrużąc oczy.

— Coś nie tak? — zapytał Hav chcąc przerwać tę ciszę, którą wywołało zamyślenie się Voldemorta. Musi przyznać, był przerażający, ale gdy myśli i wygląda na cholernie inteligentnego wygląda jeszcze straszniej niż normalnie.

— Tak. — rzekł cicho i wstał — Nie zniosę kolejnego przeciwnika, chociaż przyznaję, że byłoby to całkiem zabawne biorąc pod uwagę twoją moc i umiejętności. — powiedział z cichym sykiem — Wybacz, ale to twój koniec.

Hav uśmiechnął się a jego ciało zaczęło się trząść jak galareta.

— Boisz się? — zapytał Lord — Trzęsiesz się ze strachu?

— Ze strachu? — zapytał zaciskając zęby i nie próbując już powstrzymać dygotania — Nie… To z podniecenia.

Jeszcze nigdy nie widział uśmiechu diabła. Teraz go ujrzał, a po nim tylko dwa słowa.

— _Avada Kedavra!_

Wszyscy w sali obserwowali jak zielony promień trafia młodego chłopaka w pierś i ten pada bez życia, a jego oczy tracą blask. Jego ciało robi się blade i zimne, a Lord stoi nad nim uśmiechając się leciutko. Odpowiedź chłopaka zadowoliła go jak nigdy nikt. Żałował, że musiał go zabić, ale nie miał dużego wyboru. Nie pozwoli dorastać nowym wrogom, nikt nie przeżyje. Teraz tylko on został. On dziedzic Peverell'a, dziedzic Slytherina, władca magicznego świata, najpotężniejszy czarnoksiężnik, jakiego widział świat i Pan Śmierci. ON! Nikt inny! Nikt już mu się nie sprzeciwi!

Już miał zniknąć, by nigdy więcej nie ujrzeć ciała chłopaka, gdy stało się coś, czego nie oczekiwał. Widząc to syknął groźnie w wężomowie.

— **CO TO JEST?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Rano jak zwykle obudziły go ciepłe promienie słońca i jak zwykle wstał, ubrał się w biegu i wybiegł ze swojego pokoju. Później korytarzem do schodów i pędem przez drzwi wejściowe na dwór. Uwielbiał to miejsce gdzie powietrze zawsze było świeże i panowała cisza, którą tylko czasami zakłócały lekkie podmuchy wiatru. Zawiązał buty patrząc się na słońce tak długo, aż przed oczami widział różnokolorowe plamki i skierował się w stronę lasku, którego ścieżka prowadziła prosto nad niewielkie jeziorko. Uśmiechnął się widząc swojego, siwiejącego już nieco ojca, łowiącego ryby z wędką w dłoni. Musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że kochał spędzać wakacje w górach, z dala od magicznego świata.

— Już wstałeś? — zapytał ojciec ciągle zapatrzony w małą, czerwoną piłeczkę unoszącą się na wodzie.

— Tak, tato.

— Wcześnie, słońce niedawno, co wzeszło. — tym razem spojrzał na syna — Siadaj Havi, musimy pogadać.

Młody podszedł do niego słysząc spokojny i nieco poważny głos. Wakacje już się kończyły i przez cały ten czas miał wrażenie, że czeka go poważna rozmowa. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego ojciec nie dowiedział się tego, co nawyrabiał w Durmstrangu. Wie, że powinien być grzecznym uczniem, ale czasami nie da się wytrzymać z tymi gburami, co myślą, że są ponad nim. Nie, nie da sobie w kaszę dmuchać.

— Widzisz ten las? — zapytał.

— Tak. — odpowiedział zapatrując się w ciemne drzewa, z wielkimi koronami. Codziennie je widzi i codziennie wywierają na nim ogromne wrażenie.

— Wiesz, że tu dorastałem? Tak, twój ojciec dorastał w lesie. Były lepsze i gorsze chwile w moim nędznym życiu, ale najlepsze spędziłem właśnie tutaj. — jego wzrok zrobił się nostalgiczny — Tutaj poznałem twoją matkę, dokładnie to nad tym stawem, topiła się. Wspominała ci o tym?

— Tak. — odpowiedział chłopiec — Mówiła, że wskoczyłeś i ją uratowałeś.

— To tylko w połowie prawda. — wyznał — Wiesz, że to mugolski las, prawda? — skinął głową — Twoja mama ze swoimi rodzicami również przyjechali tutaj na wakacje. Przyjechała też grupka mugoli, gówniarzy nienawidzących magii. Pewnej nocy obudziły mnie krzyki. Z początku myślałem, że to wilki albo inne zwierzęta, lubią tu błądzić. Jednak ten krzyk był, zbyt ludzki, zbyt kobiecy. Ubrałem się i wybiegłem.

— Co się działo? — zapytał widząc jak jego ojciec na dłuższy moment przerwał swoją opowieść.

— Co się działo? Pamiętam dokładnie. Księżyc był w pełni, wiatr z każdą chwilą się wzmagał i przyniósł krzyki pod moje okno. Tam, — wskazał na drugą stronę jeziora — byli ci mugole, każdy śmiał się i szydził. Niektórych przekleństw nawet ja nie rozumiałem, a miałem wtedy szesnaście lat. A w tym miejscu — tym razem wskazał na środek jeziora — była twoja matka.

— Co?! — zapytał zaskoczony — Dlaczego? Mama mówiła, że pływała i nie było żadnych mugoli. Co się stało?

— A jak myślisz? — młody nie zastanawiał się długo. Nie było, nad czym.

— To oni, prawda?

— Tak. Związali jej stopy, przywiązali do nich ciężki kamień i podpłynęli z nią na środek, zostawiając by utonęła lub zamarzła. Widziałem tylko jej głowę wynurzającą się z wody. Ogarnęła mnie wściekłość.

— Uratowałeś mamę? — zapytał, a ojciec skrzywił się i odwrócił wzrok.

— Nie. — teraz chłopiec wybałuszył na niego oczy, patrząc jak na wariata.

— CO?! Dlaczego?! Przecież mówiłeś, że tonęła!

— Bo tak było, ale byłem młody i wściekły, ale przede wszystkim głupi. Ruszyłem na tych mugoli i… rozwaliłem ich. Jednego po drugim. Zaklęcia, którymi oberwali nie pozwoliły im później na normalne życie, ale żyli. — jego głos był spokojny, ale jakby wypełniony żalem.

— A mama?

— Gdy z nimi skończyłem wskoczyłem do wody. Wyłowiłem twoją matkę i wyciągnąłem na brzeg, ale była zimna. Zbyt zimna, jak na żywego człowieka. Czułem się jakbym trzymał w ramionach bryłę lodu. Była martwa.

— Ale jej pomogłeś, nie umarła prawda? Przecież żyje, jest w domu. Uratowałeś ją. — wzrok jego ojca posmutniał jeszcze bardziej.

— Nie. Ona naprawdę była wtedy martwa. — twarz chłopaka wyrażała szok i niewiedzę — A przynajmniej wtedy myślałem, że to ona.

— Nie rozumiem.

— Ja do końca też nie. Próbowałem ją ratować na wszystkie znane mi wtedy sposoby, ale jej ciało nagle zaczęło znikać, jakby była jakimś duchem. Jej palce straciły kolor, później nogi, aż w końcu zwyczajnie zniknęła. Krzyczałem na cały las, wołałem, ale nic nie pomagało. Chciałem ją odzyskać, nie wiedziałem, czemu.

Harvey słuchał uważnie ciągle przyglądając się ojcu. Ten teraz zaciskał dłonie w powietrzu jakby usilnie próbował coś złapać.

— Wtedy ktoś zaczął mnie uspokajać. Poczułem objęcie ramion, i ciepło czyjegoś ciała. Gdy spojrzałem, myślałem, że dostanę zawału. To była twoja matka.

— Znowu nie rozumiem.

— Nikomu o tym nie opowiadaliśmy. Najważniejsze było, że ona wtedy przeżyła. Jednak nie dzięki mnie. Gdy mi wszystko wyjaśniła byłem w większym szoku niż wcześniej.

— Co takiego?

— Stop! — krzyknął widząc, jak czerwona piłeczka na wodzie poruszyła się niespokojnie. Jednak nie zatonęła i nie stało się nic więcej — Cholera, muszę założyć inną przynętę. — szepnął i tak zrobił.

— Tato... — jęknął chłopiec chcąc słuchać dalej.

— Było sobie kiedyś trzech braci i każdy był czarodziejem. - zaczął powoli.

— Znam opowieść o trzech braciach. — przerwał mu oburzonym głosem.

— Wiem, przecież sam ci ją czytałem, prawda? Cóż, ja znam inną wersję, z małym dodatkiem, że tak powiem. A więc, byli sobie trzej bracia, a nie, wybacz. Opowiem ci to w skrócie, bo przecież świetnie znasz te historię.

— Ok.

— Byli sobie czterej bracia, którzy oszukali śmierć. Śmierć była sprytna, więc i ona postanowiła ich oszukać, dając im potężne i zgubne artefakty. Pierwszy brat zażyczył sobie czarną różdżkę, którą pokona każdego przeciwnika, i dostał ją. Drugi brat poprosił o kamień wskrzeszenia, który pozwalał mu rozmawiać ze zmarłymi. Trzeci brat zażyczył sobie pelerynę niewidkę, by być niewidocznym dla śmierci i również ją otrzymał. Te trzy przedmioty zwane są od tamtej pory insygniami śmierci.

— A czwarty brat? — ojciec spojrzał na niego zadowolony.

— Prawdę mówiąc, nie był ich bratem tylko podróżnym, który im pomógł, ale w opowieści został całkowicie pomięty. Wiesz _,,Opowieść o trzech braciach''_ brzmi lepiej niż _,,Opowieść o trzech braciach i podróżniku"._ Dlatego insygniami są tylko przedmioty rodu Peverel'ów. — wyjaśnił szybko i kontynuował — Czwarty poprosił o moc uniknięcia śmierci, by mógł żyć dalej. Wtedy śmierć zastanowiła się nad darem i wyrwała włos ze swojej głowy, po czym wręczyła go podróżnikowi. Gdy śmierć polowała na trójkę braci i pewnego dnia umarli zaczęła szukać podróżnika i łapała go wiele, wiele razy, niszcząc po kawałku jego duszę, którą zabierała do siebie.

— Niszcząc duszę? Dlaczego?

— Dar, który otrzymał, nie był taki jak tamte. Pozwalał naprawdę uniknąć śmierci, ale za straszliwą cenę. Tworzył nowe ciało, z cząstką duszy i to zamienne właśnie umierało zamiast prawdziwego. Dusza zostawała pochłaniana, a śmierć w końcu zdobywała przewagę. Gdy z duszy podróżnika nie zostało już praktycznie nic, odrzucił swój dar i odszedł nie pozostawiając po sobie nawet potomka. Tak śmierć zabrała podróżnika.

— A co to ma wspólnego z mamą?

— Pomyśl. — rzucił ojciec wbijając spojrzenie w jeziorko. Młody myślał i myślał, z każdą chwilą łącząc wszystkie fakty. Jego czoło było już zmarszczone od wysiłku, jakby znał prawdę ale szukał innego wyjaśnienia. Bardziej logicznego.

— Mama użyła czwartego daru?

— Bingo!

Teraz nastała chwila absolutnej ciszy między dwójką. Oboje zaczęli spoglądać na czerwoną piłeczkę dryfującą na tafli wody.

— Mama wiele razy użyła tego daru, ja też. — wyznał smutno przerywając ciszę — Jednak jest jeszcze jeden haczyk. Ten dar ma jeszcze jeden poważny skutek uboczny.

— Jaki?

— Nie niszczy tylko duszy. Niszczy też magię użytkownika. Użycie go zbyt wiele razy odbiera magię. Teraz nawet moja różdżka ledwo mnie słucha. Z mojej magii zostały szczątki, z duszy chyba też.

— Ile razy tego użyłeś? — tym razem to głos chłopca był poważny.

— Pięć. Twoja matka… więcej. Nie zostało nam dużo czasu zanim śmierć nas zabierze. Widzę ją coraz częściej.

— Co?! Nie! Nie możecie przecież umrzeć! Nie możecie!

— Możemy i dlatego wrócimy do Anglii, a ty będziesz uczęszczał do Hogwartu.

— CO?! NIE! NIE CHCĘ! Nie możecie umrzeć! — jego krzyk niósł się przez las.

Ojciec już nie odpowiadał na krzyki, tylko sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej jakiś długi sznurek, cieki niczym najcieńsza nić. Przyjrzał się mu i bez słowa wręczył chłopakowi.

— Trzy razy. Trzy razy możesz uniknąć śmierci zanim dorwie cię ten stan, co teraz mnie. Ale pamiętaj. Użyj jej tylko, gdy będziesz wiedział, że umrzesz. Tak jak twoja matka, bo ona wiedziała. Zawsze wiedziała i wiele razy ratowało jej to życie. Ja byłem głupszy. Próbowałem wykorzystać to inaczej. Ty możesz być mądrzejszy i żyć dłużej niż ja. Chociaż z tego, co wiem to nikt, kto posiadał tę nić, nie żył zbyt długo.

Młody spojrzał na kłębek w jego dłoniach i zacisnął go mocno. Pojedyncza łza zagościła na jego policzku, ale szybko ją przetarł. Wiedział, co to oznacza. Jego ojciec oddał mu czwarte insygnium, więc, niedługo umrze. Nie straci tylko ojca. Odejdzie też matka. Straci ich oboje. W tej chwili nienawidził całego świata, zwłaszcza, że ostatnie słowa, które usłyszał nie były pocieszające.

— O Havi! Tutaj jesteś. — usłyszał nagle głos swojej matki i spojrzał w jej stronę chowając dar do kieszeni — Chodź, śniadanie już gotowe.

Teraz usilnie starał się, przypomnieć sobie, kiedy ostatnio widział swoją matkę z różdżką w dłoni. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, bo nie mógł sobie tego przypomnieć. Nie mógł! Zdusił w sobie uczucia, nie chcąc pokazywać matce jak bardzo mu smutno.

— Juz idę. — powiedział z wymuszonym uśmiechem i ruszył w jej stronę.

Dla niego już nic nie będzie takie jak wcześniej.

* * *

Teraz stał w windzie słuchając jak jego wróg chwali jego dokonania. Uśmiechnął się i wtedy winda się otworzyła. Na szczęście całą czwórką stali przed nim. Zamknął oczy w głowie tworząc formułę klątwy, która zaraz go ogarnie i poczuł niewyobrażalny ból. Zagryzł wargę do krwi, zacisnął oczy, paznokcie wbiły mu się w dłoń, ale nie pisnął nawet słówkiem. Gdy po dłuższej chwili wszystko ustało i widział tylko siebie idącego w stronę sali sądowej w obstawie czterech aurorów. Teraz musi tylko czekać i odnaleźć swoje fanty. Na szczęście kajdanki zostały w zastępczym ciele więc dłonie miał wolne. Włączył windę i ruszył na górę, do kwater SSB. Teraz kilku z nich powinno być w sali.

Wyszedł z windy i szybko schował się za ścianą widząc jakiegoś mężczyznę w garniturze idącego w jego stronę. Gdy ten jakimś cudem go nie zauważył i pojechał windą w górę Hav wszedł do pierwszego lepszego pomieszczenia. Wyglądało to na jakieś biuro. Mapy, które zdobył w płomieniu pokazywały tylko korytarze, nie pomieszczenia, więc liczył na jakąś podpowiedź jak dojść do kwater Malfoy'a, bo niema wiele czasu.

Przeszukał szafki i komodę, ale nie znalazł nic swojego ani przydatnego. Założył znalezioną szatę służb i wyszedł. Biuro Lucjusza pewnie zauważy z dużej odległości, więc nie martwił się zbytnio. Minął kilku aurorów unikając spotkania spojrzeń i skręcił, kierując się w stronę innych gabinetów. Na ścianach wisiały obrazy jakichś mężczyzn i kobiet, pewnie wcześniejszych szefów SSB i aurorów. Więc tutaj też powinny być ich biura.

 _'Nic się nie zmienicie'_ — usłyszał nagle swój głos w głowie — _'Zawsze będziecie tylko gadać i gadać, a później się kłócić. Nie możecie mnie już skazać?'_

— Cholera! — warknął do siebie — Za wcześnie. — w tej chwili żałował, że połączenie nie działa w dwie strony, bo mógłby nagadać swojemu ,,koleżce".

Wparował do jednego z gabinetów i po wyrzuceniu zawartości z wszystkich szafek wybiegł kierując się do następnego. Ponownie wybiegł i ponownie wbiegł do kolejnego.

— Dlaczego nie są podpisane?! — syknął, prawie wyważając jedne drzwi i zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Trafił! Zdjęcia Malfoy'ów leżące na półkach. Podszedł do jednego i spojrzał. Draco Malfoy i jakiś dzieciak, bardzo do niego podobny. Syn? Nie miał pojęcia, że ma syna, ale nie miał też czasu się teraz nad tym zastanawiać. Otworzył pierwszą lepszą półkę i oniemiał. Leżał tam krwawy kamień. Promieniował tak intensywną czerwienią, że to aż nienaturalne. Wziął go delikatnie w rękę, jakby był jajkiem i bał się uszkodzić jego kruchą skorupę.

 _'Pokaż mi' —_ wrzasnęło mu w głowie i momentalnie schował kamień do kieszeni wybiegając z gabinetu i wbijając się do przeciwnego. Tym razem bez wątpienia gabinetu Lucjusza. Wyrwał szafkę z regału i rzucił ją o ziemię wściekły, że nie znalazł tego, czego szuka. Biegał w tę i we w tę po gabinecie i z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Wyrzucał zawartości szafek, jedna po drugiej i nadal nic.

'Dziękuję Draco. Jesteś moim ostatnim przyjacielem' — gdy usłyszał ten głos wszystkie włosy stanęły mu dęba, spojrzał w stronę gabinetu Draco. Rozejrzał się po gabinecie Lucjusza spoglądając na bałagan, jaki wyrządził i wbiegł z niego.

Szafki, szafki, szafki, szafki! Powtarzał w myślach zaglądając do każdej i gdy otworzył ostatnią odetchnął z ulgą. Chwycił swoją różdżkę i padł na kolana czując dziwną moc.

'Harvey Sorvey. Czy wiesz, kim jestem?' — głos, którego zawsze się obawiał, właśnie do niego przemawia! ON tu jest! Niema czasu. Schował swoje rzeczy i machając krótko różdżką krzyknął.

— _Reparo_! — wszystkie gabinety wróciły do poprzedniego stanu. Teraz stuknął w zegarek.

— Lisico?

— Ty debilu! Gdzie ty jesteś do cholery?! — wrzasnął zegarek.

— Zamknij się! Jestem w ministerstwie. — wysyczał — Mów krótko i zwięźle, ON tu jest. — usłyszał gwałtownie wciągnięcie powietrza - To jak mam stąd spieprzyć?

— Trzecie piętro, lewy korytarz, czwarte drzwi. — ruszył — Znajdziesz tam świstoklik.

— Świstokik? To musi być cholerny świstoklik? Nie może to być, na przykład kominek fiuu?

— Tak, to musi być świstoklik.

Harvey pędził ile sił w nogach, rzucając na kaptur zaklęcie, aby nie spadł mu z głowy podczas biegu. Gdy wbiegał na schody prowadzące, na trzecie piętro prawie stracił przytomność gdy wspomnienia zdobyte przez jego drugie ,,ja'' napłynęły mu do głowy. Jednak pojawił się też uśmiech. Ten czerwony kamień z gabinetu Draco, to naprawdę autentyk! Cholera, nie wierzy w to! Dał się złapać by zajrzeć do umysłu Malfoy'a, a teraz ma jeszcze kamień?! Dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu! Jednak na ogonie ma teraz nowy problem, który może zabrać mu obie pieczenie i skopać dupsko. Musi unikać Voldemorta, który teraz z pewnością jest wściekły. W końcu jego drugie ciało zniknęło. Nawet nie jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie gniewu najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika. Zwłaszcza po tym co zobaczył we wspomnieniach.

Wbiegł przez czwarte drzwi trzeciego piętra i zatrzymał się.

— Lisico, jestem. — szepnął cicho, rozglądając się wokół — Tu niema nic.

— Możesz powtórzyć? Coś cię zagłusza. — powiedziała.

— Ten pokój jest pusty. Niema tu nic. Kompletnie nic! Nawet cholernego dywanu! Tylko cztery ściany, sufit i podłoga! — nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

— Hej, ty! — usłyszał krzyk za plecami i odwrócił się — Co ty tutaj robisz? Nie powinno Cię tutaj być, to specjalny pokój! Ściągnij kaptur, i gadaj stopień! Natychmiast!

— Havrey Sorvey, poszukiwany. — odpowiedział po prostu i wypalił zaklęcie, zanim przeciwnik zdążył zrobić zaskoczoną minę. Dryblas wyleciał na korytarz tracąc przytomność. On też miał już wybiegać, ale znikąd pojawiło się ich wielu. Siedmiu, lub ośmiu aurorów i w tym kilku członków SSB. Cofnął się do pomieszczenia z uniesioną różdżką. Nie wykorzysta koszuli po raz drugi, nie może.

— Z drogi! — krzyknął ktoś i po chwili sam Lucjusz Malfoy stał przed nim.

Hav klął w myślach widząc go, jednak uparcie milczał zaciskając szczękę. Jeśli jakoś z tego wyjdzie spierze tę lisicę na kwaśne jabłko, tak, że nic z niej nie zostanie. Pożre nawet ten jej cholerny, rudy ogon!

— TY! — wrzasnął celując w niego różdżką i dysząc ciężko, a po chwili się uspokoił — Nasz pan Cię oczekuje! — syknął wściekle.

— On nigdzie nie idzie. — rozległ się nagle kobiecy głos i za Hav'em pojawiła się dziewczyna o długich ciemnych blond włosach, która objęła jego szyję i oboje zniknęli z głośnym trzaskiem. W ministerstwie słychać było tylko wykrzykiwanie zaklęć i wściekłe wrzaski.

Hav czuł jak jego żołądek przewracał się, wykręcał, wirował i rozrywał, po czym wracał do normalnego stanu. Dlatego nienawidził świstoklików. Ich działanie prawnie zawsze powodowało soczyste wymioty. Tym razem jednak obeszło się bez nich. Padł na ziemię cały spocony tym napięciem w pokoju sprzed chwili i westchnął ciężko.

— Kiedyś cię zabiję. — szepnął tylko podnosząc głowę.

— Zawsze to powtarzasz, a ja nadal żyję. — odparła niebieskooka. — Ty zaś dzisiaj byłeś o krok od śmierci. Może wyjawisz mi, co było takiego ważnego w ministerstwie, że nie przyszedłeś na naszą randkę?

Westchnął znowu, słysząc ostatnie słowo, ale nie skomentował. Teraz musi jej tylko wszystko opowiedzieć. I tak zrobi, ale najpierw coś zje. Jajecznica na cały dzień mu nie starczy.

— Gdzie jesteśmy? — zapytał zmęczony, mając nadzieję, że to jakaś dobra knajpa, w której serwują świetne jedzenie.

— W kwaterze Płomienia.

Na jego ustach pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

* * *

 **Notka**

Dzięki wszystkim za komentarze. **Zedwarad,** dzięki za wytknięcie błędów, w niedalekiej przyszłości wrzucę jakąś aktualizację, by to poprawić, ale ostatnio nie mam wiele czasu, więc nie nastąpi to prędko. No i oczywiście komentujcie, pomoże mi to w jakiś sposób ulepszyć następne rozdziały.  
Nowy rozdział za jakiś czas.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Havrey przez kilka dni odpoczywał. Użycie diabelskiej koszuli nie wpływało na niego dobrze. Był później wykończony, zaklęcia mu nie wychodziły i nie mógł nawet podnieść się z łóżka. Na szczęście taki stan nie trwał strasznie długo i już po kilku dniach stawał na nogi. Wyszedł na szeroki korytarz zastanawiając się, czego _przewodnik_ od niego chce. Wieść o jego ucieczce z Ministerstwa na pewno się rozniosła i będą się teraz dopytywać, jakie to tajne informacje udało mu się wykraść. HA! Nawet jeśliby chciał, to nie udało mu się wykraść nic, co pomogłoby im w planowaniu kolejnych nieudanych ataków. Jego misja nie polegała na tym, a wszystko, co robił miało jeden cel. Odnaleźć Błyskawicę. Taki przecież dostał priorytet.

— Już wstałeś? — zapytał damski głos zza jego pleców.

— Tak. A ty jak zwykle się zakradasz. — powiedział słabo i raz z dziewczyną ruszyli.

— Ale mnie nie słyszałeś. — rzuciła ucieszona.

— Coś ty! Od początku wiedziałem, że za mną idziesz. — sprzeciwił się obudzony, a ona zachichotała słysząc kłamstewko — Ciebie też zawiadomił?

— Przewodnik? A, tak. Przecież to ja Cię stamtąd wyciągnęłam, a on chce znać wszystkie szczegóły, jak to on. Dowiedziałeś się tego, co miałeś się dowiedzieć?

— Nawet lepiej. Mam teraz dość spory punkt zaczepienia.

— Tak? Więc od czego zaczniesz?

— Hmm... zgaduj. Jest tam gorąco, jest piasek i jest naprawdę cholernie gorąco. — dziewczyna zaczęła udawać, że myśli.

— Egipt! — krzyknęła radośnie.

— Zgadłaś!

— Więc Błyskawica jest w Egipcie?

— Prawdopodobnie.

— Wkurzę się, jeśli to też okaże się martwym punktem i znowu wrócisz z niczym. Wiesz, że ja wtedy za Ciebie beknę?

— Nie bekniesz. — rzucił ściszając nieco głos, bo powoli zbliżali się do pokoju przewodnika — Nie mam zamiaru przedstawiać tego tropu.

— Nawet nie pytam.

Po chwili zatrzymali się przed drzwiami i Hav zapukał w nie mocno. Może trochę za mocno, ale nie lubił przewodnika i wiedział, że ten nie lubi hałasu, a zwłaszcza głośnego pukania, w jego drzwi.

— Wejść! — usłyszeli, ale on nadal uderzał w nie pięścią. Lisica zakryła sobie dłonią twarz widząc jego dziecinne zachowanie i sama otworzyła drzwi.

Gabinet był duży. Mieściły się w nim dwie ogromne szafy na specjalne artefakty, kilka półek ze starymi odznakami i pucharami, oraz dwoma złotymi zniczami. Hav nigdy nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten koleś mógł w przeszłości być szukającym. Przecież ten kret nie zauważyłby nawet gdyby rzucić kafel w jego stronę, a co dopiero znicza! Oboje wkroczyli na brązowy dywan i mężczyzna zwany Przewodnikiem, wstał. Miał na twarzy szpetną bliznę, która ciągnęła się od czoła, przez oko i na policzku kończąc. Krótko mówiąc, był pół ślepcem.

— Siadajcie. — rzucił im nie witając się i sam usiadł na swój wygodny fotel, a oni na drewniane krzesła — Harvey, Lumen, możecie mi wyjaśnić co oznaczało to wasze wtargnięcie do ministerstwa?

— Nie. — odpowiedział Havrey, niemal natychmiast.

— Ty, lepiej się zamknij. Wiem, że cieszysz się uznaniem i takie tam, ale u mnie to nie przejdzie. Jesteś cholernym darmozjadem, który nie wie gdzie jego miejsce! Najpierw wybierasz się do Nottingham bez niczyjego pozwolenia, a później łapią Cię _specjalni_! Masz szczęście, że postarałem się, żeby nie rozniosło się to dalej niż powinno, ale spójrz na to! — rzucił mu gazetę, którą zręcznie złapał i spojrzał.

— Łał! Jestem na pierwszej stronie! Napisali o mnie cały artykuł! Kochają mnie! — wypalił radośnie, a Lumen natychmiast wyrwała mu gazetę — Hej! Oddawaj! Chcę poczytać! — ale lisica nie oddała mu gazety.

— To nie jest pierwsza strona ćwiku, tylko jedenasta. — zauważyła — I napisali o to tobie tylko kilka linijek, nie cały artykuł. Z pewnością Cię też nie kochają, bo nazywają Cię buntownikiem, próbującym obalić ministerstwo i wprowadzić anarchię. W dużym skrócie.

— Wolałbym, żeby napisali cały artykuł. — rzucił obrażony spojrzał na przewodnika — Ale to chyba lepiej, nie? Nic wielkiego się nie stało.

— Stało. Twój pysk jest w gazecie! I to nie po raz pierwszy...

— Spokojnie Kulor, przecież dobrze wiesz, że mnie nie dorwą.

— Przecież Cię dorwali. — zauważył i uśmiechnął się wrednie. Hav zaklął w myślach. Złapali go po części dlatego, bo tego chciał. Jednak nie oczekiwał zdrady Mirron'a.

— Bez komentarza.

— Jak zawsze. Jednak skoro udało ci się uciec, to z pewnością też coś stamtąd wyniosłeś? Mam rację?

— Po części. — odparł zagadkowo.

— Gadaj.

— Nie.

— Nie będę powtarzał. — powiedział wściekle Kulor a jego wzrok zrobił się groźny.

— Ja też nie, proszę pana. — zadrwił i sparodiował jego minę. Lumen prawie się zaśmiała, ale powstrzymała się w ostatnim momencie.

Między dwójką mężczyzn zaczęło rosnąć napięcie, i teraz oboje wpatrywali się w siebie wściekle. Lisica westchnęła w irytacji. Może jeden jest przewodnikiem, a drugi szanowanym przez wszystkich żołnierzem, to jednak oboje zachowują się jak dzieciaki.

— Czy to wszystko, szefie? — zapytała.

— Tak. Zejdźcie mi z oczu. — rzucił i oparł się z ulgą o fotel — Tylko nie zniknij znowu na miesiąc albo dłużej. Możemy Cię potrzebować. — dodał, gdy Hav otwierał drzwi.

— W moim stanie i tak się nie przydam. — powiedział mu nieco zrezygnowanym głosem i wyszedł.

Razem z Lumen szli przez korytarz prowadzący do kwater. Hav skierował się do swoich i od razu zaczął pakować to, co najważniejsze. Pieniądze, jakieś ubrania, smakołyki ukryte pod łóżkiem, dokumenty, czarny notes, myśloodsiewnie, diabelskie insygnium i krwistoczerwony kamień. Najwyższy czas zrobić wielkie ,,HOP"!

Gdy wyszedł ze swoich kwater ruszył w stronę pokoju Lumen. Zapukał mocno i czekał. Jak zwykle wyszła z niego dopiero po kilku minutach, w momencie, gdy już miał odchodzić.

— Co jest? — zapytała wrednie, ale uśmiechnęła się widząc Hav'a.

— Pakuj się. — szepnął — Jedziemy na randkę.

— Naprawdę?! — zapytała zaskoczona i jej uśmiech zrobił się jeszcze szerszy — Gdzie?

— Mam nadzieje, że lubisz gorący piasek i dużo słońca. Opalisz się nieco. — teraz uśmiech spełzł jej z ust, gdy zrozumiała gdzie tak naprawdę się wybierają. Dodatkowo powinni o tym kogoś zawiadomić, a nie tak nagle znikać. Jednak Hav z pewnością nie miał zamiaru mówić o tym komukolwiek, prócz niej. Czuła się, _prawie_ wyróżniona… _Prawie._

Po pół godzinie stali już na końcu korytarza, z którego mogli się bezpiecznie teleportować do dowolnego miejsca na kuli ziemskiej.

— Wiec… Jak się nazywa to miasto?

— Nazwa miasta? - zapytał - Nie, no. O tym nie pomyślałem. — powiedział Hav drapiąc się po głowie.

— CO?! CHCESZ TAM LECIEĆ I NAWET NIE WIESZ, GDZIE TO JEST!? — wywrzeszczała na niego wściekle.

— Spokojnie, spokojnie. Wiem, że jest tam piramida, albo dwie. — odpowiedział jej cichym, uspokajającym głosem, ale to nie podziałało. Nie na lisicę.

— NO BEZ JAJ! Normalny jesteś?! Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie masz żadnego PRADZIWEGO tropu?!

— Nie drzyj się tak. Chciałem Cię zdenerwować. — powiedział unosząc ręce w poddańczym geście. Co za dużo to nie zdrowo i póki co, woli jej nie denerwować za bardzo.

— I ci sie udało! Lepiej GADAJ, bo walne Cię takim zaklęciem, że nie wstaniesz przez tydzień!

— To magiczne miasto niedaleko Kom Ombo. Znajdziemy je.

— No ja myślę. — i oboje stanęli w narysowanym na podłodze okręgu i zniknęli z głośnym trzaskiem pojawiając się w piaski, zawaleni po kolana.

— Cholera! Mam to w butach! AAA! Co to?!

— To tylko wąż, nie dramatyzuj. — powiedział i z trudem wyrwał nogi z pisaku. Później pomógł dziewczynie i oboje się rozejrzeli. Magiczne miasto z pewnością jest jakoś chronione, więc zaczną się poszukiwania. Dłuższe, albo krótsze, zależnie od tego czy znajdą jakieś wskazówki.

— Tutaj… naprawdę… jest… gorąco. — wydyszała po niecałych pięciu minutach marszu przez piasek — Znasz… Egipski?

— Głupia jesteś? A po co są nam zaklęcia? — zapytał zdziwiony. Nigdy nie przykładał się do nauki języków.

Po niecałej pół godzinie dotarli do miasta. Nie było małe, ale nie było też bardzo wielkie. Lumen ciągle narzekała na ciepło, piasek i wszystko na co tylko mogła narzekać. Narzekała na ludzi, jedzenie ,a nawet wodę, bo mówiła, że niema smaku. Coś nowego… Chyba nie polubiła Egiptu. Harvey całkiem odwrotnie. Lubił ciepło, a miasto z lotu ptaka prezentowało się świetnie. Postanowił, że spędzą tutaj kilka dni na poszukiwaniach jakichś śladów. Na północy miasta były stare ruiny, a gdzieś dalej niewielka piramida. Te ruiny były bardzo stare, nie to co nowa, wybudowana przez mugoli piramidka. Podejrzewał, że w ruinach jest wejście do tego ich magicznego miasta, ale nie miał pojęcia jak otworzyć to przejście i czym ono jest. Może musi przebiec jakąś barierkę, tak jak do King Cross? Spróbował. Nie zadziałało i przez godzinę bolał go brzuch, ale przynajmniej lisica przestała narzekać i tylko się z niego śmiała. Wyjątkowy wzrok orła też nie zdał się na wiele.

— Więc jednak utknęliśmy w martwym punkcie. — stwierdziła wychodząc na balkon. Ta noc była burzliwa, a piasek był wszędzie. Na szczęście oni mieli magię, więc nie mieli z tym większych problemów.

— Nie przesadzaj. — odpowiedział jej. Wiedział, że Potter tu był, a może przy odrobinie szalonego szczęścia, nadal jest. Żałował trochę, że nie przyłożył się nigdy do nauki o magicznym Egipcie.

— Siedzimy tu pięć dni. — przypomniała mu — Cholerne pięć dni! A ty nadal nic nie znalazłeś! Wiesz, że przewodnik będzie wściekły?! I to mi się oberwie, nie tobie! — była wściekła. Zdecydowanie.

— A mi się oberwie od Ciebie, więc jesteśmy kwita.

— Nie! Jeśli nie znajdziesz nic w ciągu następnych dwóch dni, to ja odpadam. I tak wiele ryzykuję będąc tutaj z tobą.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał udając zaskoczenie i uśmiechając się.

— Tak!

— Cóż… zawsze tak było. Ja się zmywałem, a ty szłaś za mną, bym nie wpadł w kłopoty. Nawet, jeśli należeliśmy do innych domów.

— Hogwart się skończył Hav! Teraz nie jesteśmy w szkole. Czasy się zmieniły, teraz pracujemy w Płomieniu, pamiętasz? — Hav pokiwał smutno głową i napił się piwa, z już pustej butelki.

— Skończyło się. — szepnął dziwnie i skierował się do salonu po kolejną butelkę.

— Nie pij tyle, oboje wiemy, że nie masz do tego głowy. — upomniała go, ale nic to nie dało, bo już przechylał następną.

— A pamiętasz, jak raz uciekłem do zakazanego lasu popatrzeć na stypę wilkołaków? To było coś. Wyli do tego księżyca jak oszaleli, a później walczyli.

— Tak, tak. I nie skończyło się to dobrze, z tego co pamiętam.

— Niby dlaczego? Bo dyrektor prawie nas złapał? Cóż, widział tylko ciebie, niesioną przez ogromnego orła, w środku nocy. Hehe, prefekt niesiona przez orła. To były dopiero jaja. — zaśmiał się i westchnął przypominając sobie tamtą noc.

— Coś ci się na wspominki dzisiaj zebrało, mój ty orzełku. Odłóż tego browara, bo za chwilę zaczniesz opowiadać o całym swoim posranym życiu i wygadasz się gdzie jest położony Durmstrang.

— Durmstrangu niema. — rzekł nagle przyciszonym głosem — Wypalił się wiele lat temu. Teraz to szkoła, w której przemoc jest jedyną siłą, która się liczy. Pierwsze trzy klasy zawsze dostawały w kość i zawsze przegrywaliśmy. Wy, Gryfoni… nie przetrwalibyście tam kilku dni.

— Nigdy nie mówiłeś dlaczego stamtąd wyleciałeś. Wiem, że twoje papiery o przepisaniu miały być właśnie podpisywane, ale w ostatnim momencie wyleciałeś. Co zrobiłeś?

Hav teraz wymownie zamilkł. Był wtedy głupim dzieciakiem, a Durmstrang nauczył go, że świat nie jest sprawiedliwy. Nauczył się tam okrucieństwa i przemocy. Nie tylko tej fizycznej, ale i psychicznej. Mimo, że spędził tam dwa lata, to pamiętał każdy dzień, bo każdy dzień był walką o przerwanie. Na jego oczach starsi uczniowie zepchnęli jego koleżankę ze schodów i już z tego nie wyszła. Nawet magią nie udało się uratować jej kręgosłupa. Paraliż od pasa w dół ją zniszczył. Na tyle, że wybrała samobójstwo. To było właśnie w jego ostatni dzień. Przynajmniej ją pomścił. Cholerni dranie!

— Hej, co tak zamilkłeś?

— Co? Nie, nic takiego. — usiadł na kanapę i włączył telewizor, ale ujrzał tylko biało-czarną, kropkowaną śnieżycę.

— W burzę odcinają telewizję. Nie pooglądasz sobie.

I tak im minęła ta noc. Na piciu i rozmawianiu, a rano Hav obudził się na podłodze czując jak suszy go gardło. Burza piaskowa przeszła, więc spakował do kieszeni butelkę wody i wyleciał przez okno. Wylądował przy ruinach, chciał poszukać śladów. Czuł, że jeśli jakieś miejsce ma prowadzić do magicznego miasta, to właśnie to. Spojrzał na oślepiające go słońce i poczuł się jak mały gówniarz. Różnokolorowe planki znowu zamajaczyły mu przed oczami i spojrzał na wszystko ciągle je widząc.

Nagle doznał szoku, widząc jak planki znikają, gdy spogląda na jeden z filarów. Podszedł do niego i wyciągnął różdżkę. Uderzył nią w filar i cofnął się. Czuł falowanie magii, wszędzie wokół, jakby właśnie otworzył tajne przejście. To samo miało miejsce w Hogwarcie, na jego czwartym roku, gdy odnalazł pokój życzeń. Przełknął głośno ślinę i stuknął w zegarek. Żadnej odpowiedzi. Jeszcze raz i chwila oczekiwania. Nic. Magia tego miejsca zagłusza komunikację. Ma tam wejść sam? Cóż, musi. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na słońce i jeszcze raz na filar. Dlaczego przejście nie pokazało się wcześniej? No tak. Pewnie pokazuje się tylko o jakiejś określonej porze, jak wejście na peron. Niema wyjścia. Wszedł, zostawiając wcześniej wskazówkę dla Lumen, że to właśnie ten filar.

Przechodząc przez tajne wejście czuł jakby wpadł do stawu z lodowatą wodą i natychmiast się wynurzył. Przeszedł go niemiły dreszcz i wzdrygnął się zauważalnie, gdy zamiast stanąć na piasku, stanął na ubitej ziemi. Rozejrzał się szybko i rozszerzył w zaskoczeniu oczy widząc zarys miasta, trochę dalej niż milę przed sobą. Jednak gdy tylko zrobił krok w jego kierunku, poczuł różdżkę wbijającą się w jego plecy.

— Kto idzie? — zapytał jakiś głos, a on ponownie się zdziwił słysząc angielski.

— Orzeł? — odpowiedział głupio unosząc dłonie — A ty kto?

— To ruda małpa. — powiedział tym razem damski głos, a ten pierwszy syknął wściekle i rzucił coś niezrozumiale.

— Zapytam jeszcze raz. Kim jesteś i czego tu szukasz?

— To tak witacie gości? Widzę, że tutaj, w Egipcie, jesteście bardzo gościnni, ale i tak milsi niż u nas, w Anglii.

— Więc jesteś z Anglii? — zapytał atrakcyjny, damski głos, a Hav'a coraz bardziej korciło, żeby się odwrócić.

— A wy nie? Akcent trochę wam szwankuje, ale jestem pewny, że też stamtąd pochodzicie. Może się dogadamy i powiedzie mi, kim wy jesteście?

— Czego tu szukasz?

— Błyskawicy. — po jego odpowiedzi między dwójką nastała długa cisza. Jakby zastanawiali się czym lub kim jest błyskawica, albo co zrobić z jasnowłosym chłopakiem przed nimi.

Hav westchnął na tyle głośno, by go usłyszeli i już nie mógł się powstrzymać. Zrobił gwałtowny ruch i poczuł jak różdżka mężczyzny zjeżdża mu z pleców i spojrzał na nich.

— Drętwota! — szybkie zaklęcie trafiło go natychmiast a ostatnim, co zauważył były dwie rude czupryny.


	5. Chapter 5

**Opowiadanie powraca i przedstawiam wam rozdział V.**  
 **Za wszystkie błędy proszę cisnąć mnie w komentarzu!**  
 **Zapraszam!**

* * *

 **V**

Zaciskał wściekle pięści, próbując wytłumaczyć temu idiocie sytuację, w której się znalazł, ale do niego nic nie docierało.

— Więc mówisz, że zostałeś ogłuszony i obudziłeś się tutaj? - zapytał mężczyzna, ubrany w dziwaczny strój przypominający szatę jakiegoś mugolskiego mnicha z dawnych czasów.

— No tak, przecież sam się tutaj nie wsadziłem - warknął, już naprawdę zdenerwowany, bo ten facet nie podał mu nawet swojego imienia i żądał odpowiedzi na każde pytanie. Powiedział mu już, kim jest, że znalazł wejście przypadkiem i że go ogłuszono wszedł do miasta, ale ten nieprzerwanie pytał, nie wierząc w jego słowa.

— Z moich doniesień wynika, ze wtargnąłeś na nasze terytorium, zaatakowałeś dwójkę cywili, ukradłeś miotłę i gdy cię rozbrojono, zacząłeś nią okładać nasze władze. W raporcie napisali, że byłeś pijany, więc zamknięto cię w celi, żebyś wytrzeźwiał. Przyznajesz się?

— To niedorzeczne! - wrzasnął, próbując wstać, ale łańcuchy na rękach skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiły. - Wypuście mnie, do cholery!

Tej nocy śniły mu się koszmary

Siedział w lochu już drugi dzień i jedzenie było niedobre. W tym cholernym Egipcie, wszystko, co podawali, było doprawione piaskiem. Suche owsianki z piaskiem, palce lizać. Był wściekły. Zaczął jednak jeść, bo umrzeć z głodu nie chciał, a w celi obok widział jakiś szkielet. Na szczęście zamontowano tu też toaletę, z której nie czuć było smrodu. Na samą myśl odechciało mu się jeść.

Słyszał wcześniej jakieś rozmowy i miał szczerą nadzieję, że to Lumen nareszcie go odnalazła i przybywa z pomocą, ale nie zobaczył jej, ani jej animagicznej postaci lisa, dzięki której mogłaby, bez problemu podrzucić mu klucze. On niestety nie mógł zmienić się w orła, choćby tego chciał. Magiczne łańcuchy to uniemożliwiały. Nagle usłyszał kroki na schodach.

— No, no, no, wygodnie ci tutaj, pijaczyno? - zapytał drwiąco jakiś rudzielec, opierając się o kraty.

— Jasne. Tylko powiedz żonie, żeby postarała się bardziej, z tym jedzeniem, bo za mało pieprzu dodaje. A co u ciebie, ruda małpo? Nadal ciskasz zaklęciami w plecy? - rudzielec skrzywił się.

— Widzę, że nadal jesteś wyszczekany. Poczekamy jeszcze dwa dni, może wpadnie ci trochę rozumu do głowy.

I kolejne dwa dni minęły Harvey'owi w samotności. Z nudów zaczął liczyć, próbował się uwolnić, wybił sobie kciuka, ale nic to nie pomogło. Udał mu się policzyć do prawie dwóch tysięcy, zanim stracił zainteresowanie tą zabawą. Później uznał, że się prześpi i spał, ale chrapanie innego więźnia, którego przyniesiono nocą, skutecznie przeszkadzało.

— Zamknij mordę! - wrzasnął w środku nocy. Wielkie ciało więźnia w celi naprzeciwko poruszyło się. - Obudź się, cholerna kupo mięcha! Albo przestaniesz chrapać jadaczką, albo ci ją rozwalę! Gdy tylko wyjdę oczywiście, bo teraz jestem uziemiony! I to dosłownie! A ty przestań chrapać!

Więzień przestał chrapać i usiadł. Loch oświetlała tylko jedna latarnia, ale Hav widział go dokładnie, dzięki wyostrzonemu wzrokowi. Ten brudas był cały obrzygany, to on był pijakiem, nie Hav!

— Anglik? - zapytał brudas.

— A co ci do tego? - zapytał wściekle Hav.

— Moja siostra wyjechała do Anglii - odpowiedział mętnie i oparł się o ścianę. Milo zauważył, że na jego rękach nie ma łańcuchów! Miał teraz ochotę się wywrzeszczeć za wszystkie czasy! On siedzi tutaj chyba już czwarty dzień przykuty łańcuchami, z ledwą możliwością wstania, a ten pijak ma wolne ręce?! Niedoczekanie!

— Jeśli ją spotkałem, to możliwe, że masz siostrzeńca - burknął rwąc w złości za łańcuchy, ale te nie drgnęły.

— Naprawdę? - zapytał tamten w niedowierzaniu. - Jestem wujkiem? Ja? Łaaał... Nie nadaję się na wujka. Serio.

— Widzę. Gdybyś się nadawał, to dopilnowałbyś, żeby siostrzyczka ci nie wyjechała.

— Tak, masz rację - przyznał smutnym głosem. - Gdy wyjechała… kontakt się urwał. Nie odzywa się… nie pisze… jej dom jest pusty… nie wiem, co z nią. Wyjechała już kilka lat temu i… i chyba mnie nienawidzi, bo nie pisze. Nie wiem, dlaczego... Dlaczego mnie nienawidzi?

Hav zaklął w myślach. Jego siostra pewnie od dawna jest martwa, a on nawet o tym nie wie. Powinien wiedzieć, bo Voldemort opanował całą Europę i sporą część Azji, a jego ludzie nie należeli do najmilszych. Jednak Harvey nie miał zamiaru go w tym uświadamiać.

— Jak… jak ona się ma?

— Kto? - zapytał szybko Hav.

— Lilinyta, moja siostra - odpowiedział pijak, a Hav zaklął ponownie w myślach. Ten brudas chyba naprawdę mu uwierzył! Nie dość, że pijany, to jeszcze naiwny.

— Wszystko u niej dobrze - skłamał. - Nie widziałem jej ostatnio, ale założę się, że jest teraz w lepszym miejscu.

Na twarzy pijaka pojawił się szeroki, od ucha do ucha, uśmiech. Hav na chwilę oderwał od niego wzrok, a gdy spojrzał ponownie, ujrzał łzy płynące po jego twarzy. Normalnie nigdy by tego nie zauważył i czasami przeklinał się za te oczy. Pijak pewnie nie wiedział, że on go widzi.

— Dziękuję - szepnął. - Dziękuję ci.

Hav nie odpowiedział. Nie wiedział, co mógłby odpowiedzieć. Obaj poszli spać. Tamten już nie chrapał.

Rano, gdy Hav otworzył oczy, pijaka nie było. Byli za to ci ludzie, wyglądający jak kapłani, którzy kręcili się przy celi naprzeciwko. Przy celi pijaka.

— Hej! Co robicie? - zapytał szybko, żeby przypadkiem nie odeszli.

— Sprzątamy - odezwał się jeden, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

— Co sprzątacie?

— Ścierwo. Ten tutaj, co tu go zamknęliśmy, podciął sobie gardło kamieniem. Sporo nabrudził. Znaleźliśmy go rano. Ciało musieliśmy spalić, żeby jakieś chorubsko się nie zrodziło.

Hav zamilkł. Wyglądało na to, że pijak jednak wiedział. Wiedział o jego siostrze, ale nie miał odwagi. Pewnie z nikim o tym nie rozmawiał, nikomu bliskiemu się nie zwierzał. O ile miał bliskich. Jednak zwierzył się Harvey'owi i to dodało mu siły. Wybrał śmierć, zamiast życia bez celu. Zamiast życia bez rodziny. Czasami jest to lepsze.

Piąty dzień minął mu całkowicie samotnie i nikt się nie pojawił. Ani rudzielec, ani Lumen.

Szóstego dnia miał sen, że jest w swoim starym domku, w górach, ale wiadro zimnej wody, wylane na jego twarz ocuciło go natychmiast. Z początku nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje, więc wzrokiem i dotykiem szukał swojej różdżki, by za chwilę usłyszeć śmiech rudzielca.

— I co się śmiejesz? - zapytał, mordując go wzrokiem.

— Cóż, chyba nie oduczymy cię tego języka, pyskaty gnojku.

— Rozumiem, że za młodu tak cię nazywali, ruda, pyskata małpo. Teraz z łaski swojej, znajdź kluczyk i mi go przynieś, a jak nie, to znajdź miotłę i wsadź ja sobie w dupę.

Usłyszał śmiech, ale nie był to śmiech rudzielca. Był to kobiecy śmiech. Śmiech rudowłosej kobiety, która była bardzo podobna do rudej małpy.

— Musisz przyznać, że ten chłopiec to niezłe ziółko. Wytrzymał cały tydzień i nadal rzuca zabawnymi tekstami.

— Och, pani ładna postanowiła mnie odwiedzić - powiedział, a ona uśmiechnęła się. - Muszę jednak powiedzieć, że w mojej sypialni, bez tych ubranek, wyglądałabyś o niebo piękniej.

— Odwal się od niej! - wrzasnął rudzielec, grożąc mu różdżką, ale Hav się nie przejął. Skoro ten drań przyszedł tutaj z niego drwić, to on może go podenerwować. Teraz przynajmniej wie gdzie nacisnąć.

— A co mi zrobisz? Jestem skuty, bezbronny i głodny. Zaatakujesz mnie?

— Schowaj różdżkę - powiedziała rudowłosa, a on niechętnie posłuchał i powiedział coś do niej innym języku. Ona nie odpowiedziała, tylko spojrzała na Hava. - Dobra, przejdę do rzeczy. Ten loch to jeden z bardzo wielu lochów. Zamykamy tutaj pijaków i innych recydywistów. Gdybyśmy zamknęli cię w innym lochu, za naruszenie osłon, to rada uznałaby cię za niebezpiecznego. A tak, to tydzień i jesteś wolny.

— Więc chcesz mi powiedzieć, że lepsze siedzenie tutaj, niż tam?

— Właśnie.

— Dlaczego to zrobiliście?

— Bo powiedziałeś, że szukasz błyskawicy.

Harvey milczał.

— Nie myśl, że nie wiemy, o kogo chodzi - powiedział rudzielec, który ciągle nie spuszczał wzroku z Hava.

— Wybacz, ale akurat po tobie nie spodziewałem się, że się domyślisz. Wyglądasz mi na idiotę. Jednak twoja dziewczyna jest o niebo mądrzejsza i seksowniejsza. Mógłbym ja nawet…

— Rozwalę cię, gdy stąd wyjdziesz! - zagrzmiał, łapiąc kraty tak mocno, że knykcie mu zbielały.

— Uspokój się - jęknęła kobieta. - A ty, przestań go prowokować.

— Tak jest, najjaśniejsza - odpowiedział kłaniając głowę.

— Swoją drogą, to mój brat, nie chłopak. A ty szukasz błyskawicy, więc mamy z tobą do pogadania.

— Jasne, ale lepiej mi się rozmawia przy stole, z kufelkiem w dłoni - odpowiedział szybko, a łańcuchy puściły jego dłonie. Rozszerzył natychmiast oczy, bo nie wierzył, że naprawdę go wypuszczą.

— Ale ostrzegam, jeśli zacznę podejrzewać, że coś kombinujesz, to natychmiast cię zdejmę.

— Więc zrobię wszystko, żebyś zdjęła ze mnie jak najwięcej - powiedział zadowolonym głosem i wstał, rozprostowując obolałe nogi. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy tak się cieszył mogąc wstać.

Teraz stał pod prysznicem w pokoju hotelowym. Musiał się odświeżyć po tym strasznym tygodniu. Ciągle jednak miał w głowie tamtego płaczącego pijaka. Ofiary wojny. Ofiary wojny, które ciągną się latami. Wyszedł spod prysznica i spojrzał na swoją różdżkę i krwawy kamień, ukradziony z szafki Draco Malfoy'a.

— Gotowy?

— Gotowy, na co? - zapytał widząc dwójkę.

— Na rozmowę. Chciałeś rozmawiać przy stole, czyż nie?

Usiedli.

— Zanim zaczniemy... Była ze mną kobieta. Ciemne blond włosy, niebieskie oczy, niewysoka i pyskuje podobnie do mnie. Jeśli to pomoże, to ma też, czym oddychać.

Dwójka spojrzała po sobie i wymienili wymowne spojrzenia.

— Była tutaj. Lumen, prawda? - zapytała ruda.

— Tak.

— Zanim wyjaśniłam, co z tobą, nazwała mnie dziwką i kazała ci przekazać, że wyjeżdża.

— Miło - szepnął.

— Mówiłeś, że szukasz błyskawicy - przypomniał rudzielec i Hav potaknał.

— Chodzi o Harry'ego Pottera. Szukam go i zakładam, że wy też. Wszystkie tropy prowadzą właśnie tutaj.

— Dlaczego go szukasz? - zapytała.

— Dostałem taką misję. Spokojnie, nie pracuję dla śmierciożerców, służb specjalnych, ani nic takiego. Pracuję dla ruchu oporu pod nazwą ,,Płomień". Harry Potter, przydałby się nam, chociażby po to, żeby podnieść morale. Poza tym chciałbym z nim porozmawiać i poszukuję go ze względu na sprawy osobiste. Mam wiele pytań.

— To nie wyjaśnia jak nas znalazłeś - zauważyła ruda małpa.

Raz kozie śmierć, pomyślał Hav. Najwyżej zwieję.

— Dzięki temu - powiedział i położył na stół czerwony kamień. Oczy dwójki natychmiast zrobiły sie tak wielkie jak galeony.

— SKĄD TO MASZ?! - wrzasnął mężczyzna, biorąc to w ręce i patrząc an to z niedowierzaniem. Wzrok dziewczyny nie był lepszy.

— To nieistotne. Próbowałem tego użyć, ale jakoś mi nie idzie.

— Czy ty masz pojęcie, co to w ogóle jest - szept rudowłosej sprawił, że natychmiast na nią spojrzał. Wydawała się poruszona, a w oczach miała łzy. - Z tym na pewno... - zwróciła się do brata. - Ron, z tym na pewno odnajdziemy Harry'ego. Na pewno.

Wtedy Harvey zrozumiał. Cholera! Przecież słyszał opowieści! Weasley'owie! To Ron i Ginny Weasley, krzyczał w myślach. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ich nie rozpoznał! Teraz wiedział! Wiedział, kim są!

— Weasley - szepnął. - Myślałem, że nie żyjecie. Że nie żyjecie od dawna.

— Cóż, tak wyszło - odpowiedział mu Ron. - Wracając do kamienia. To nie jest byle kamień. To coś, co pokazuje obrazy. Jak szklana kula, ale dokładniej, lepiej i wyraźniej. Ma też inną funkcję, ale tylko Harry o niej wie. Na siódmym roku, gdy szukaliśmy sposobu na zabicie sam-wiesz-kogo, Harry przyniósł nam to. Powiedział, że dzięki temu można go pokonać, rozumiesz? To coś, jest warte więcej niż milion żyć. Jest bezcenne. Skąd to masz?

— Obawiam się, że nie mogę tego powiedzieć. Ale możecie być pewni, że ten człowiek jest sprzymierzeńcem błyskawicy.

Weasley'owie przyjęli to tłumaczenie i wtedy właśnie jego zegarek zapikał. Stuknął go różdżką.

— Co jest li...

— HAV! POMOCY! - wrzasnął kobiecy głos, a jego coś sparaliżowało. Zaklął i zakrzyczał w myślach, nie mogąc się ruszyć, czy choćby czegoś powiedzieć. - HAV! POMOCY! ATAKUJĄ NAS! BŁAGAM, POMÓŻ NAM! DRĘTWOTA! BŁAGAM HAV! WRACAJ! HAAAAAV!

I wtedy połączenie się zerwało.

— Naprawdę myślałeś, że jesteśmy po twojej stronie? - zapytała Ginny Weasley dotykając dłonią jego policzka. - Nie jesteśmy twoimi sprzymierzeńcami, ani przyjaciółmi.

,,Jesteś moim ostatnim przyjacielem" przypomniał sobie słowa błyskawicy wypowiedziane do Malfoy'a.

— Zabijmy go, Gin.

— Nie, jest słodki - sprzeciwiła się, przytulając jego sparaliżowane ciało. Twarz jej brata przybrała kolor jego włosów. - Och Ronuś, jesteś zazdrosny? Nie martw się, jestem tylko twoja - powiedziała uwodzicielsko i cmoknęła Hava w usta. - Następnym razem możesz liczyć na więcej.

I zabierając kamień, deportowali się.

Hav wrzeszczał w myślach, bo zaklęcie nie puściło. Musi ich gonić! Musi odzyskać kamień! Cholera, mógł zrobić podróbkę! Cholera! Lisica! Musi jej pomóc. Ratować ją!

Ale… Nie mógł nic zrobić.


End file.
